Friendship Forever
by SoaringHawk257
Summary: Five newcomers have arrived at Smash Town! This is where the elite smashers fight to protect the world. However, there are problems at Smash Town... Only 30 out of the 35 smashers can stay. Smashers must compete to be able to stay in Smash Town. The best stay. The worst are eliminated... Which smashers will be able to stay? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

Friendship Forever

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic ever! Please don't judge me too harshly. But I am open to constructive criticism. So here is my first chapter of ****_Friendship Forever_****!**

**I do own SSBB, but not SSB4, so I won't be including characters from SSB4. Sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day. Five newcomers were at the smash town, where all of the strongest and toughest of all smashers lived and protected the world, ever since Taboo attempted to take over the world. Each of these five newcomers received a letter, explaining that they had a chance of being able to join, because of their unique abilities.

_Dear newcomers,_

_I have been observing your abilities as a fighter over the last five months. I'm giving you a special promotion to join many other people who have unique powers. However, you shall be put in a test that will be extremely physically difficult. Once you arrive at the Smash Town, if you should consider to join, you will receive your own house. From there, you will train and improve your fighting abilities._

_Don't worry, because I will tell you more about this if you want to come. You don't have to come, but I advise you should, because Smash Town will have many fighters like you. Perhaps you can make many friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

So, the five people, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, Samus, and Sonic were trying to find their way to Master Hand's office. They didn't know where it was, so they wandered around aimlessly. Green, short trees were neatly trimmed and clipped. The sidewalk was snow-white, with not even a single crack ruining it. In fact, the place seemed magical. Everytime someone stepped onto the sidewalk with muddy shoes and left a track, the magic would make the muddy prints disappear.

**Ness and Lucas**

"This place is amazing…"

"It is, isn't it?"

Ness and Lucas were looking around, but their search for the office was useless.

"Why can't we find the office? We've been walking around this place for an hour already!"

"Ness, I'm sure we'll find it," Lucas sighed, annoyed, while stomping down the white sidewalk.

"Uggghhh…" Ness growled, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky. "We shouldn't have even been coming here, Lucas. Why did you decide we should come here?"

"Because!" Lucas clenched his teeth. He didn't want to argue with his friend, but it was happening anyway. "We could make more friends."

"…" Ness didn't say anything. Both friends remained silent and refrained from arguing.

After several minutes, Lucas gasped. Ness looked up from his sulking.

"What, Lucas?" Ness looks at him.

"Isn't that the office? The one we were looking for?" Lucas asked.

"I think…" Ness walked towards the sign near the office. It said:

_Smash Office_

_Master Hand_

"Yeah. That must be the office!" Lucas and Ness dashed towards the tan building that had a glowing smash ball on top of it.

**Olimar**

Two boys were running towards something, yelling something about a smash office. _Wait, a smash office? Isn't that what I was looking for?_ Olimar dashed after the two boys, his pikmin trying to catch up.

Sure enough, the tan smash office was there. The two boys, who supposedly were Ness and Lucas, opened up the glass doors and entered. Olimar went in as well. However, the pikmin were unable to catch up with Olimar, so they were left outside. Olimar didn't notice as he scanned his surroundings: A tan carpet, a single brown desk with some papers on it, a black computer, wooden chairs, and many shelves with countless binders on it. Ness and Lucas were already seated in two out of the five chairs, while waiting for Master Hand to arrive. Olimar sat in one of the chairs, away from the two friends.

The silence was awkward in the room. The three newcomers tried not to look at each other. They were all strangers.

Eventually, the other three people entered, annoyed that they had spent hours trying to find this very building. There was a woman and a hedgehog.

"These things yours?" The hedgehog asks no one in particular. "They were just waiting there." The pikmin immediately dash towards Olimar, who suddenly realized with a jolt that he forgot his pikmin.

"Sorry, pikmin…" Olimar apologized quietly. Sonic glances at Olimar, then sits down. Samus, in a blue T-shirt and dark jeans, remains standing.

"Sit down, everybody. I am Master Hand." Master Hand rushes into the room. Everybody was taken aback at the huge, white hand that had floated into the room.

_I wasn't expecting that_, Olimar thought.

"Okay, everyone. Welcome to Smash Town," Master Hand's voice booms.

No one says a word.

"I'm very sorry everyone… I forgot to include maps in your letters." Master Hand apologizes. "Anyway, here are your houses that you will be staying in for the time being," Master Hand continues on.

"Go unpack your belongings, and then I will guide you around to meet the other smashers that have earned their place within this town. See you soon," Master Hand instructs as the newcomers listen.

**Samus**

_What a place…_ Samus looked at the town as she went out. _It is so beautiful._ She looks at her map, which was given by Master Hand. She had House 50, which was located near Master Hand's office.

Arriving at her house, she took the keys out with had an engraved _50_ on it. The house wasn't pink- thankfully (she hated pink), but it was a warm, welcoming brown. It was small, but she didn't mind. In fact, she didn't mind. Unlocking the door, Samus enters her house. A small, brown kitchen, and an orange dining room first meets her eyes. The dining room had a small brown table. _Perfect_, Samus smiled. This was good. Samus set down her suitcase in the dining room and unpacks.

Samus takes out a picture of her and Adam together on the ship, and one of her world. The pictures made distant memories return, but Samus pushed them away, so she wouldn't break down. Next, she puts her clothing in her closets, putting her zero-suit on her neat bed, and her power suit (which somehow was able to fit in her small suitcase) next to it. Her other clothes went in the small closet.

_All done,_ Samus finished unpacking all of her belongings. She yawned and decided to make some tea. Waiting for the water to boil, she looked on the smasher website on her laptop. There were many smashers… Meta Knight, the strongest of all. _He only looks like a marshmallow with a mask and sword. How could he be that powerful?_ Samus was confused. There were the ice climbers, Nana and Popo. They were cute. There was also Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Zelda, and Kirby. Thirty smashers in all in the Smash Town.

Done looking at the web, Samus shuts the laptop and walks out the door. A cool breeze meets her skin as she steps out. Stretching a bit, she walks out to find Master Hand. As Samus watches the green trees and colorful flowers, she bumps into somebody. It was a man, with a gray bandana tied around his forehead. He had a camouflage outfit and an arsenal of weapons on his belt. _He looks ready for battle. He must be Snake,_ Samus recognizes him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Snake looks at her curiously.

"Oh. I'm Samus. I just arrived here." Samus replies, hesitating. She felt uneasy around new people.

"I'm Snake. Welcome to the Smash Town." Snake walks a little ahead. "Are you lost?" He adds on when he sees Samus looking around.

"Well, kind of…" Samus answers. She has no idea where to go. "Could you help me?"

"Well, sure." Came Snake's short reply as he looks behind him. "Follow me." He gestures with his hand for she to follow him. Samus and Snake walk towards the Smash Town square, where all 35 people and Master Hand will meet together.

**Author's Notes: How was it? I'm sorry if it wasn't good. After all, I'm not the best writer, and I am only in 8****th****grade. Well, I'm open to improvements. Please comment! I would like to hear about how I can improve.**

**There will be no pairings, only friendship.**


	2. Meeting

**Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 2, everybody. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonic**

"Smashers, greet the new five people who will be staying. They have unique abilities, just like you guys. Please treat them fairly. Get to know them well."

Sonic and the four others looked uneasy at the other 30 smashers. _I hope I'm still the fastest. After all, I'm Sonic…_ Sonic hoped.

The 30 veterans glanced at the five new smashers. Sonic noticed that the veterans were mostly looking at Olimar. He seemed the strangest of all because of his various different types of pikmin behind him in a single-file line, and his space outfit. Sonic felt bad for Olimar. Olimar was shaking, and a red pikmin reached over and reassured him. Olimar stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" A loud shout startles all of the people, including Master Hand.

"Crazy Hand! Why are you late?" Master Hand's voice was stern.

"Sorry, sorry… I was doing crazy things, like jumping off cliffs, visiting Antarctica, and **so** many other things! You should have come with me, Master Ha-" Crazy Hand acted it all out while saying his sentence all in one breath. However, Crazy Hand was cut off by Master Hand. Crazy Hand gasped for breath while listening to Master.

"Crazy, you should have kept watch on the time! You know how I don't like you being late. I had to do so much work and you didn't help me!" Master Hand sounded exasperated.

"Sorry! I will try not to do this again!" Crazy apologized, but was still excited at his adventures.

"Anyways…" Master Hand sighed. "Crazy, and the rest of you smashers, meet the newcomers." Master Hand points to each newcomer while introducing them. At the end, half of the veterans smile and wave at the five new people, while the rest frown and look away.

"Be nice…" Master Hand reminded the smashers who rejected the five. "Just because your friends now might be kicked out of town doesn't mean you should be mean to them."

"Hey-a, but you-a don't-a understand-a! Our Rosalina got-a sent away-a because of-a this!" Came a complaint. Everyone turned to face the person who shouted. It was Mario.

"Mario, these things happen. We can only have the best. We need strong people. Rosalina…wasn't so strong…" Master Hand hesitantly said. "It was better to have her kicked-out rather than have been put in terrible danger- if it ever happened again."

_Why was this Rosalina kicked out of this town?_ Sonic wondered. _Why does Smash Town need the strongest, and what dangers would the best smashers face?_ Whatever Master Hand said was confusing. Sonic just tried to ignore this and just forget about it.

**Master Hand**

Sometimes these smashers, like Mario, were a pain in the neck. There was a reason behind this. We, Crazy and I, had to send Rosalina back to Mushroom Kingdom. She simply wasn't strong enough, and having weaker characters return to their homeland was far better than having them being killed by any danger in the future. Erasing the memories of the rejected smashers… That was for the safety of them too. He erased the returning smasher's memory, making them forget about their friends (most of them) and this place. Though many smashers were upset, and he had regretted this, it was necessary. He didn't want anybody to be killed.

**Ness and Lucas**

Lots of people were around.

"There are kid smashers, like us, too!" Ness whispered to Lucas. "Surely they will be friends with us. Let's meet them after this meeting!"

"Okay…" Lucas was hesitant.

Master Hand went on about tournaments, elimination, training, and covered practically everything that was important about Smash Town and the smashers. He then let everyone talk to each other.

"Hi!" Came a voice. Sonic jumped, not expecting a pink fluff ball to suddenly pop up on him.

"Who are you?" Sonic looked downwards at the thing.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, jumping up and down.

"What? Is 'Poyo' your name?" Sonic was bewildered.

"No. My name is Kirby! I just like to say 'poyo' for no reason," Kirby smiled.

"Nice to meet you… Kirby," Sonic said. "My name is Sonic."

Kirby then wandered away, talking to the other people.

_That Kirby is interesting…_ Sonic walked away.

**Samus**

I'm Zelda, and this is Link. Who are you?" Came a voice from behind Samus.

Wheeling around, Samus blinked at the couple- a man in green with a weird green hat and a princess with an elaborately designed dress.

"Oh… My name is Samus. Nice to meet you too."

A pink marshmallow suddenly puffs by, and says "Poyo! Hi!" and then he floats away.

"That is Kirby," Link informed Samus. "Sometimes he's cute, but otherwise he can be quite annoying with all of his 'poyos'." He sighs.

"Anyways, Samus," Zelda jumps into the conversation again. "How about I show you to our house after this?"

"Well… Sure! I don't have anything else to do, so why not?" Samus felt that this princess could be a nice friend. After all, Zelda was nice.

"Ok, then. See you later!" Zelda and Link wave and walk off to meet the four other newcomers.

Samus stares after them. _At least I have two friends so far, _Samus thought.

After meeting with the other veteran smashers, Samus meets Zelda and Link by the fountain with a dragon spouting water from its mouth. The crystal clear water sprinkles down into a pool beneath. It was a pretty fountain, as fine as Zelda's dress.

"Ready, Samus?" Zelda asks.

"Yeah, I am," Samus responds, and follows Zelda and Link towards their house.

Once arriving, Samus sees a white house with a dark green roof. Samus suspected that the roof was intentionally that shade of green because it signified the color of Link's signature outfit. There were pink, blue, red, purple, and yellow flowers bordering the house, with two healthy, thriving willow trees.

"That is our home," Link says. He then unlocks the wooden door and holds it open for Zelda and Samus. The three walk in.

In Link and Zelda's house, there is a wooden brown floor, the same shade as the color of the door. The couches were purple and were soft when she sat down on them. A small, wood table was in the middle of the room. There was also an ornate, purple and green carpet.

"So, tell me about you," Zelda started.

"I worked for the Galactic Federation for a while, and I defeated powerful monsters that threatened to destroy my world…" Samus told vaguely. She didn't tell very much about her personal life. She didn't like to talk about it.

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. Then she told about Link and her life in Hyrule. "Link would go on many quests to help or save me. Link and his Master Sword defeated terrible monsters as well," Zelda recounted. She then went in depth. Mostly she mentioned Ganondorf, the evil warlock who wanted Zelda.

"I can't believe he's here at Smash Town," Zelda finished with a shudder. Link seemed to clench his fists together at Zelda's last thought. _They must hate Ganondorf, then_, Samus concluded.

"Oh no!" Zelda suddenly blurted out. She looks at Link. "We forgot to prepare for the dinner party for the newcomers. Remember, Link?" Zelda stands up abruptly.

"Oh yeah… We did," Link scratched his head. "Well, we'd better prepare now. Samus, you can stay at our house or you can leave for now… But come back for the dinner party!" Link tells Samus.

"I guess I will go out for now. See you later!" Samus waves goodbye. The last thing she hears before going out is the swishing of Zelda's dress hurrying along to get dinner ready. Samus smiled inwardly and walks out into the sun's last light of evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: There was a LinkxZelda pairing, but that's exceptional, right? After all, Link and Zelda both do come from Hyrule.<strong>

**Please, please, please comment! I would like to hear your opinions!**

**See you soon, fanfic readers!**


	3. Dinner Party

**Author's Notes: Here we go again, fanfic readers! **

**Do you think the veteran smashers will reject, or befriend the newcomers? Find out in this third chapter! ****J**

**Chapter 3**

**Ice Climbers**

"Popo! Look!" Nana whispers. She sees two boys, both with striped shirts on. They were talking to each other while walking towards Zelda's house.

"What?" Popo faces Nana.

"Newcomers!" Nana barely contains her yell of excitement. "There are two boys. I heard they were-" Nana added.

"Ness and Lucas," Popo finished. He smiled. "Great!" he yelped. _More kid smashers just like us, _Popo thought._Just as long they are able to win the tournament…_

The siblings knocked the door to the white and green house. It was Link and Zelda's house.

The door opened, and Zelda waved at the two. "Come on in!" Zelda welcomed, and the Ice Climbers skipped in.

The irresistible and tempting aromas of savory, hot meals made the kids' mouths water. Immediately, they dash over to the table, where everyone was sitting. Everyone was licking their lips. _Zelda's cooking is so good!_ Nana stared longingly at the food that was ready to eat.

Eventually, everyone was at the table that had been enlarged with magic, so it could fit all of the thirty-five smashers on it.

"Let's eat, everybody!" Link calls. "But first, welcome the newcomers!" He added quickly before anyone could start devouring the delicious food.

"Hi, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Sonic, and Olimar!" All of the veteran smashers yelled (just the kids). The five newcomers smiled and said 'hi' back to the veterans. Then, everyone dug into their food.

"Mmmmmm…" Popo said as he tasted the flavorful sauce of the roasted chicken.

**Toon Link**

"Yum!" Toon Link bit into the duck. He had always loved Zelda's food. He came over to Zelda and Link's house everyday (mostly) for their deliciously wonderful food. But still, he never got tired of her food.

Looking over next to him, there was the boy he had seen earlier. It was Ness. Or was it? _Is he Ness or Lucas?_

"Hi… Ness," Toon Link greets the capped boy to the right of him.

Ness looks at Toon Link. "Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Toon Link."

"Nice to meet ya," Ness says while scooping some of the buttered corn onto his porcelain plate.

"Did you meet my friend Lucas?" Ness adds in.

"No," Toon Link responds. "Hi, Lucas!" he calls to the boy who is busy eating some chicken. He has the same striped shirt as Ness.

"H-hi," Lucas looks up. "N-nice to m-meet you."

"My name's Toon Link," Toon Link says to Lucas.

The three have a good conversation. Pretty soon, all three were laughing. They made really good friends. The three got to know each other fairly well.

Toon Link told about his adventures at Dragon Roost Island and on a Phantom Ship.

Ness and Lucas told him about their psychic powers and their adventures. They were all amazed about their journeys and special powers.

But eventually, a good conversation has to end. By the time the trio went to bed, it was 10:00 pm.

"Good night!" Toon Link shouts to the two psychics.

"G'night!" Lucas and Ness yell back. Then they disappear in their Earthbound house.

Toon Link marches to his house, which is shared by the Ice Climbers. Opening the blue and green door, he steps inside. The Ice Climbers were watching ice skating shows. Ice and snow were their favorite topics to talk about. But on the other hand, Toon Link thought it was quite boring.

"Hey, Popo and Nana," Toon Link yawns from his animated conversation with Ness and Lucas five minutes ago. "I'm going to bed…" He calls down as he trudges up the stairs, exhausted.

After taking a wash and brushing his teeth in the green bathroom, Toon Link drags himself to his forest-green bed. Immediately, he sinks into his comfortable mattresses. The bed seems to swallow him whole as he falls asleep.

**Olimar**

Olimar was on his roof of his assigned house. He had climbed up there, with the help of his handy Pikmin. Sighing, he stares up into a myriad of stars. Because there wasn't much light pollution, he could see meteors streaking through the sky. It was a beautiful night for stargazing.

_I miss my old home…_ Olimar was homesick. But some new feeling rose within him, a feeling he had never felt before.

Friendship. Belongingness. Happiness.

His Pikmin were his only friends, before. But he couldn't really consider them friends. They were companions.

The veteran smashers were friendly. Olimar truly felt accepted, at last.

_No more loneliness, _Olimar sighs. He feels happier than ever.

**Pikachu**

_A great void opens up. It is darker than a dark-type Pokémon's magic. Darker than anything. _

_"__Pichu. You must come. It is for the safety, so you will be safe forever."_

_"__Pichu!" Pichu wails, cowering._

_Pikachu translates in his mind. "Help! Help me, please! I don't want to go!" Pikachu feels an urge to go save Pichu, but knows he can't. Master Hand wouldn't let it happen. The only thing he could do was watch his best friend go. They would both be helpless._

_Master Hand sees no other choice but to grab Pichu. Master didn't want to do this the hard way, but Pichu was being stubborn and wouldn't go. He pushes Pichu forward._

_"__PIICHUU!" Pichu sobs, fighting back. But he is weak, not strong enough to fight._

_It was the end for Pichu. Pikachu would never see him again._

_He tries to cover his eyes, but he couldn't as he watched Pichu being lifted off. Flying into the black hole of nothingness. Darkness slowly envelops Pichu. _

_It was truly the end of Pichu's and Pikachu's friendship. There was no more. Pichu would be gone forever, his memory erased. If Pichu ever came back, then Pichu would never recognize him again._

_The black void shrinks, until it is nothing more than a speck of dust floundering through the air._

_"__PIIKKAAA!" Pikachu collapses, sobbing. He wished Pichu was strong, so he would have defeated the newcomer…_

_That newcomer was Kirby._

_Kirby would never be a replacement for Pichu. Pikachu vowed that he would never forget Pichu again, and would stop this. _

_No more of this again, even if it means getting on Master Hand's bad side…_

"Pika!" Pikachu was startled awake by his dream. He realizes he has tears in his eyes. _Pichu… I wish you were there with me…_

He jumps onto the dresser and hugs a picture of Pichu and him together.

_Were they really friends anymore? After all, Pichu's memory was wiped away, so he wouldn't remember Pikachu and their friendship._

**Authors Notes: PLEASE comment! I'd like to hear how I would like to improve my fanfiction writing.**

**Pikachu's dream was a flashback of when he and Pichu were separated.**

**See you folks later!**


	4. Training Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic story! **

**Here is the fourth chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Training**

**Ness**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Ness's alarm clock repeatedly alarmed.

"SHUT IT OFF, NESS!" Lucas's grumpy shout wakes up Ness.

"Sorry!" Ness grumbled as he reached over with sleep-tired limbs protesting. Slamming it off, he sighed.

"Well, since we woke up, we should just eat breakfast and get extra training time," Ness said, stretching. Hopping out of bed, he went to change his clothes. Ness changed into an orange and yellow striped shirt and shorts. After brushing his teeth, he put on his old baseball cap- the red fabric faded in some places due to the sunlight, but it was still his hat he had worn during his old adventures with Paula and the others.

Ness and Lucas then walked over to Zelda's house, where they would eat dinner. Already, the two could smell the eggs and pancakes cooking. Their mouths watered just like the night before. They hurried to ring the doorbell.

"Link! Can you get the door for me?" Zelda's faint shout sounds on the other side of the wooden door. The two boys hear thumping footsteps as Link rushes to open the door.

"Mornin', kids," Link yawns in his traditional green suit and welcomes the psychics in. Popo, Nana, and Toon Link are already waiting as Zelda sets the steaming hot breakfast down on the table.

"Food!" The two ice kids shout simultaneously. "Can we eat? Now? We're hungry!" Popo eagerly begs.

"You can eat now, since Ness and Lucas are here," Zelda smiles and glances at the said kids coming.

"Great!" Popo shouts, and starts scooping food in his mouth.

_He sure is hungry_, Ness conceded. He walks over and gets some food too. Lucas follows him.

"Morning, Nesch and Lucash," Popo waves with food in his mouth.

"Popo! Don't speak with food in your mouth!" Nana playfully scolds her brother. "Hi, Lucas and Ness," she greets Lucas and Ness, and resumes eating.

There were savory sausages and bacon, cooked just right. Pancakes were drizzled with maple syrup, giving it a nice, golden color. Apples, lush and red, sit in the middle of a metal bowl. In addition, a glass cup sits with exactly a three-fourths cup of milk on a snow-white napkin. Everything looked so tantalizing, the kids couldn't wait to eat.

"Don't eat too fast, or you'll get the hiccups!" Link teases.

"Oops, I think I have the hiccups already," Toon Link laughs, hiccupping.

Everyone laughs, and Popo tries to not spit out his milk on the immaculate tan table cloth. His face turns red with the effort. Everyone laughs harder, and thankfully Popo doesn't spit out his milk.

Zelda finally finishes cleaning up the kitchen before sitting down next to Link and Lucas. With her delicate fingers, she picks up her fork and eats a pancake.

"You missed the fun," Ness says to Zelda.

"I know," Zelda replies when she finishes eating her pancake. "Are you ready for training today?"

"Not quite… " Lucas starts, but Ness fills in. "Of course we are!"

"Great. The smashers might not go easy on you. It really depends who it is," informs Zelda.

"I would certainly go easy on you," Link chimes in. "But just wait until the real smashing games begin!"

**Samus **

A lone cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, made by Samus, waits for her.

The room is quiet._ Just how I like it,_ Samus sighs, content.

Sitting in her brown chair, she sips her steaming hot coffee and munches her Cheerios.

A knock sounds on the door.

Sighing, she stands up to answer the door.

Who could it be?

**Sonic**

It was warm-up time. Air rushing all around Sonic, he ran laps in the forest trail nearby.

After running fifty miles in ten minutes, Sonic was tired and thirsty. There was a nice spot by the lake to sit and rest. Sitting there, he took out his dark-blue canteen and took a swig. The water was so refreshing and cool. Relaxing for a few minutes, he stretched.

"Grrrrrr…" A low rumble resonates through the air, and the water ripples. Sonic saw a flash of green. _That has to be my imagination. Why would I see green in the water?_ He relaxes once more, leaning against a tall rock.

"Grrrrrrrr!" A growl startles Sonic, and he looks around, alert. His gaze falls to the lake, where another big ripple appears.

_What is this? A monster?_ Sonic wonders.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" An ear-piercing roar shakes the air, which makes Sonic unconsciously take a step away and hide behind a rock. A green serpent creature, with menacing jet-black eyes, glares around.

_It must have sensed someone in its territory_, Sonic realized, and peeked again.

Unfortunately, the monster sensed Sonic, and it swung its head around to glare at him. Giving another roar, it advances toward him. Sonic was no match for the monster.

The dragon monster prepared a ball of blue and purple. Magic aura formed, making a ball of glowing energy.

BOOOOOOOMMMM! The dragon released the glowing ball of energy. The force of the magic ball was so strong it destroyed the tall rock. Rock dust from the blown-up rock made Sonic choke and cough. He advances toward Sonic once again.

_I am truly doomed… _Sonic cowers._ Even if I tried to run away from this thing, it could blast me to smithereens..._

**Pokémon Trainer**

"Charizard! Lead the way!" Red commanded, adjusting his red and white hat.

Charizard nods, and lies down so Red could ride on his back.

Red and Charizard had just seen and heard a large "BOOOOOMMMMM!" in the sky.

_Must be Rayquaza again, _Red guessed.

"Fly, Charizard!" Red shouts quickly, and Charizard takes off towards the sound. Air blows on Red's face, opposing him. Once again, he fixes his cap.

He'd better see what was going on. Why was Rayquaza angry again?

**Sonic**

The monster advances closer. Sonic felt the breath of the dragon blow on him, and he shuddered. If he didn't act soon, he'd be annihilated. The dragon's white claws, sharp and deadly, clench and unclench.

The monster goes closer, and closer, and closer. It was going to eat Sonic.

"GO AWAY, RAYQUAZA!" Someone shouts, making the hedgehog and Rayquaza turn to glance at the person who intervened.

_It's Red,_ Sonic remembered the Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon. Currently, an orange dragon, significantly smaller, growls at the green dragon who is supposedly Rayquaza.

Red yells, "Flamethrower, Charizard!" Charizard obeys. Opening his mouth, Charizard blows a jet of red, orange, and yellow fire at the surprised dragon.

Rayquaza reels back, some of the flames searing his scales. Sinking in the water to douse it, he sucks up some water. Rising again, he spits the water onto Charizard, knowing his weakness (**Author's Notes: This wasn't really a move. It was made-up**). Charizard cowers as water splatters over him. Charizard whimpers.

The trainer whispers something into Charizard's ear, and he perks up. Immediately, he flies up and dives at Rayquaza, who watches the oncoming dragon.

The orange dragon's oncoming dive hits the dragon head-on with a roar of his own. The roar wasn't as loud, but it was just as fierce. The green dragon winces, and roars. Charizard takes the advantage and blows fire into the Rayquaza's eye. It shrieks in pain, and bats the Charizard away with its tail and sharp claws.

Charizard regains composure and rights himself. Flying to the dragon again, he fires a Dragon Claw at its nose, while breathing fire on the Rayquaza's face. Shrieking again, the Raquaza rubs its nose, its claws singeing in the process. Backing away, the Rayquaza sinks into the water again, defeated, with barely a splash.

A ripple appears where the dragon had been seconds ago. Then there was no more.

A silence lingers into the air, until Charizard growls. Sonic finally relaxes himself, seeing that there is no threat anymore.

"Thanks," Sonic says to Red and Charizard.

"No problem. Just try to stay away from Rayquaza. He gets mad often, and doesn't want anyone near his territory. If you don't want to become food, you'd better stay away!" Red chuckles.

"I'll try not to, know that I know," laughs Sonic. Together, the two walk home, ready for the aggressive training.

**Samus**

"Hello?" Samus opened the door. "Peach! Good morning. What did you want?"

"I'm just here to remind you that training is in five minutes. Better get ready really soon!" Then, she leaves, catching up to Mario, who was a few paces ahead.

"Thanks!" Samus shouts. Peach and Mario just turn and wave, then hurry to the training center.

Rushing, Samus wolfs down the rest of her breakfast and puts on her orange and green power suit, with her blue zero-suit underneath. All set and ready, she runs to the Training Center with two minutes left.

Using her map, she turns left, then right, then turns left two times again, running down the block. There before her is a white Training Center. Entering, she sees some gym workout equipment, and several arenas. The room was expansive. Most of the smashers were there already.

Behind her, the door opens to reveal Red and Sonic, panting. They walk on in, followed by Samus, to the arenas.

Many smashers were stretching, or preparing and testing their magic.

Master Hand is waiting. When he sees the rest of the remaining smashers arrive, he clears his throat and steps onto an elevated platform.

Master Hand shouts. "Ready everyone? Find a partner and get on an arena!"

Immediately, everyone finds a partner.

Mario and Marth.

Peach and Fox.

R.O.B. and Toon Link.

Several others paired and went off to different arenas.

"You want to be partners?" A voice says. It was Zelda.

"Sure, Zelda!" Samus says. "Don't go hard on me, though."

"Okay. I know it is your first time, anyway," she walks towards an empty arena.

Samus follows. Everyone is in their fighting stance, ready to attack. Once everyone is ready, Master Hand shouted "GO!" to the smashers. Everyone starts to fight.

"So first, you might want to be able to analyze your opponent's moves so you can predict them. Samus nods.

Zelda attacks. She sends a ball of fire, while shouting, "Din's Fire!" The fireball shoots toward Samus. She ducks, the attack missing.

"Good reflexes, for the first try," Zelda compliments. She then launches a kick and uses more magic to attack. Unfortunately, Samus was hit by the attacks and was blown back. The air was knocked out of her when she landed.

Zelda waited while Samus got up again.

_This is just like fighting when I was in the Galactic Federation, _Samus realized. Feeling more confident, she shot her cannon and fought Zelda.

Zelda, clearly taken aback, is knocked backward from the cannon shot. But immediately, she stands back on.

Pretty soon, an aggressive fight commences.

**Olimar**

So far, he was losing. What could he do against this Pikachu? He kept shocking him. Olimar had no moves.

"Pika? Are you okay?" Pikachu asks.

"I don't know how to fight…" Olimar looks down, embarrassed.

"Just experiment and let instinct guide you! You will probably invent some moves that way," Pikachu advised.

An electric ball was approaching Olimar, and he dodged. All of a sudden, he had an idea.

His Pikmin did have certain powers, and were useful in many ways. _They would be useful in fighting,_ Olimar conceded, throwing a white Pikmin at Pikachu.

Olimar's throw was short, but the Pikmin seemed to know what Olimar wanted it to do. It ran over to a surprised Pikachu, and latched on like a leech.

"What in the world is this?" Pikachu asked, alarmed.

"It's my Pikmin," Olimar explained while Pikachu tried to shake it off. Olimar was having fun with this. His Pikmin were very useful! He threw in some punches and kicks at Pikachu while he was distracted with the stubborn white Pikmin.

"Get this thing off of me!"

A laugh from Olimar sounds through the arena.

**Lucas**

Lucas was trying his best to defeat the tall man with a sword. He had spiky blue hair and a cape. A dangerous, menacing sword whipped through the air, nearly hitting Lucas.

It was Ike.

Lucas knew he had to do something, not just go on the defensive. Immediately, on instinct, he launched some of his own psionic powers.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted. A blaze of fire erupted from his hands, searing Ike and his sword.

The swordsman falls back, but jumps back up. But that is enough time to perform a second psionic power move.

"PK Freeze! PK Love!" Lucas summoned. Ike was frozen and knocked back. Ike was helpless. Being psychic was better than having a heavy metal sword. Lucas felt the satisfaction of being able to attack, not just defend anymore.

Before he knew it, the two hours of training were over.

"Times up, smashers! Pack up and move on with your day!" Master Hand shouted to them.

"Good battle, Lucas," Ike looked disappointed because he lost to a new person. He had lost to a person younger than him.

On the other hand, Lucas was proud. He had utilized his psionic powers to win.

_That battle was great!_ Lucas smiled in joy as he packed up.

**Author's Notes: The newcomers OWN this! They are winning the battles. Are they stronger than the veterans? Find out in the next couple of chapters!**

**See ya soon, Fanfiction readers!**


	5. Pikachu's Team

**Author's Notes: Redwalrus12 requested for more TOON LINK, so here it goes! Toon Link is my favorite character in SSBB! **

**So, here it goes, folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Pikachu's Team

**Pikachu **

"C'mon, everyone, report, report!" Pikachu murmured into a walkie-talkie.

Static crackled in return. "Coming," A new voice piped up though the obnoxious loud crackling static.

"Roger that," More voices sounded from the fairly new walkie-talkie.

"Meet you in the special treehouse. Try not to let the newcomers follow you. This is a top secret agency. If they know about this, there is a chance they could tell Master Hand. Who knows what could happen next…" Pikachu said worriedly. "I don't really want to leave the newcomers out, but for now, it's okay."

Toon Link's voice sounded through the walkie-talkie. "I'll try. Meet you in five minutes!" With that, Toon Link's walkie-talkie link shut off.

Pikachu waited for a moment when everybody's walkie-talkie shut off, then sighed, turning off his device.

Eating a quick meal, Pikachu scampered out, making sure to hide in the trees and bushes. He couldn't afford to let the newcomers know about this meeting. He couldn't really trust the newcomers. Maybe he'd let them in the group after a few weeks.

Entering the dense, green forest, Pikachu spotted a big tree house. It was high up in the sky, on the highest tree there was. It was enchanted with magic so the tree and the treehouse wouldn't blow down or break, get shocked with lightning in thunderstorms, get soaking wet in the rain, or anything else that could happen to destroy the large tree house. Practically, the tree and the house above were invincible to anything.

Other than magic, the tree house was still unique. The treehouse itself had two floors, so it was like a regular house, but half the size. It was spacious. Inside, there was a magic fridge, sink and oven. There were shelves of books and papers, beanbag chairs, a bulletin board, and a thick, cozy carpet. There was also a white board. Six beds and a bathroom were upstairs, accompanied by two computers and a TV with a Wii and Xbox. This was a truly amazing house.

The bad thing was that it was a long climb up. The ladder was designed for light people or creatures, so any really heavy person trying to climb up would fall down and break the ladder. Pikachu started the climb up, making sure he would keep his footing and not fall. Tree branches and thousands of leaves brushed against Pikachu's black-tipped ears, his face, his red-striped back, and his lightning-shaped tail. It was a tiring climb, but it was hidden so even Master Hand didn't know what happened here. Even if he did know, he would only suspect it was a fun house for the kids to hang out.

Pikachu finally dragged himself to the wide platform. Looking down, it looked scary. Everything, like fallen trees or branches looked five times smaller.

A scanner awaited the yellow electric mouse. Pressing his hand against it, the scanner blinked green, and the door unlocked. Pikachu head-butted the wooden door so it would open, finding that no one was there yet. He was a little early, so he grabbed an ice-cold juice bottle and sat on a yellow and black-striped beanbag chair. Relaxing, he saw Toon Link come in without a trace of exhaustion in his bright eyes.

"How do you even manage to climb that without getting tired?" Pikachu was surprised.

"I've had to climb a lot in my old adventures in Hyrule," Toon Link fetched another juice bottle, the only option in the fridge there was. "I've gotten used to this," He sipped his drink.

**Toon Link**

Nana, Popo, Kirby and Jigglypuff came in after five minutes.

"Sorry we're late," Nana panted as she plopped into a pink beanbag chair. Everyone who just came in grabbed a juice bottle and sat on the comfy chairs.

"That's okay," Toon Link replied in his usual cheerful tone. "We have plenty of time!"

Everyone sat in their comfy chairs. Nana had a pink chair, Popo had a blue chair, Kirby had a red and blue one, and Jigglypuff had a pale pink one.

After a few minutes of the six drinking their refreshing fruit juices, Toon Link broke the silence.

"So… Pikachu, why are we here today?" He tried to start the conversation.

Pikachu swallowed and cleared his voice. "You know about the upcoming tournament three months from now?" Everyone nodded. "This is what we're here for. We need to plan ahead. We need to stop Master Hand's actions. We can't let him just teleport 'weak', helpless smashers back to where they came from with erased memories," He added on, looking at each member for a few seconds before moving on. "We have to find a way to permanently shut off the void's power source so it can't operate anymore." Everyone agreed apprehensively. _This will be a hard task. One mistake can send us to doom…_ Toon Link shuddered, but regained his composure and paid attention.

"…need to find the power source, or our friends, or any one, will be sent away. I don't want any newcomers to be sent away either." Pikachu grabbed a black marker, opened it, and tested it if it worked. It didn't. The marker left a pale mark, and it squeaked on the pure-white board. Tossing the marker into a nearby trashcan, he grabbed a red one, which fortunately worked. He jumped onto the stool that he usually used.

He wrote "Our Plan to Stop Master Hand" and underlined it.

"So you're saying that we need to break into Master Hand's office and try to find the power source?" Nana spoke up.

"Yes, indeed," Pikachu wobbled on the stool, almost falling down.

"Careful, Pikachu," Jigglypuff reminded the wobbling Pikachu.

"Don't worry," Pikachu steadied himself and wrote what Nana said, labeling it "#1". "Any other ideas or things we need to do, partners?"

Toon Link spoke. "We also need to find out what the power source it. We need to identify it, and then we can find a safe way to shut it down without any trouble. That could be our next step."

"Good idea," Pikachu murmured as he wrote Toon Link's idea down and labeled it "#2".

"What if that doesn't work?" Popo raised his hand. Everyone hesitated.

"Well, let's make plan B then," Kirby blurted out. "We can wait until Master Hand turns the void on, then we turn it off and destroy it," he imagined the idea thoughtfully.

"That could be risky, Kirby," Toon Link thought about it. "We have to do it a certain time, and if we miss that time, then it will be too late."

"Yeah," Jigglypuff agreed. "If we go into the teleportation room when the portal void is open, then we could be sucked in as well. That wouldn't be good. Even the people who had friends that were transferred back from the void know that they were completely hopeless." She paused. "It would be too dangerous to try to do this."

"I know, but it all else fails, then we must do this. It would be our only choice."

"I'll write that down. That will be our alternate choice." Squeaking sounds were heard from the marker.

The board now said:

_Our Plan to Stop Master Hand_

_Break into Master Hand's office and try to locate the power source of the void._

_Identify and study the power source and find out how to counter it so the power source gets destroyed._

_Alternate Plan: Destroy the void power source when Master Hand brings it in. Try to turn it off at least. RISKY: Will only be used when first plan fails__._

Pikachu sighed. "I guess we can add on to this idea later or find a completely new idea later."

"Let's have some fun now!" Jigglypuff squeaked set up a foldable table in the circle of the six beanbags.

Gradually, the somberness of the air in the treehouse shifted into a fun. Pretty soon, the six were having fun.

Cards, crackers, ice creams, and ice bars were passed around. The six played no game in particular, but they just made one up. Whenever one or two people lost a round, they were to do a ridiculous dare in front of everybody. Laughter could be heard even from all the way down on the ground.

"Yay!" Toon Link shouted as he was dared to dance like a ballerina. He spun around as the five others fell over into a squirming heap of hiccups and giggles.

"I dare you to do a back flip!" Kirby shouted a dare, who pointed to Popo. Popo blinked in utter confusion.

"But I can't do one," Popo protested.

"Do one anyway!"

"…"

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper, Popo!"

"Fine…"

Popo got ready, and jumped. Unfortunately, his attempt failed, and he fell flat on his back on a pink beanbag chair.

"Oofff…" Popo grunted. "See? I can't do one!"

Toon Link laughed as he ate a chocolate frosted donut. Everyone was happy, but Toon Link still felt a twinge of doubt reach into his mind. _How are we going to stop Master Hand and his portal void? Will we be successful in doing so?_

**Lucas**

"Toon Link? Popo? Nana?" Lucas desperately rapped on the door. Nobody answered. Lucas felt lonely; Ness went off to train while Lucas had tried to find a snack. _They must not be here…_ Lucas concluded. _But where are they? _Wandering away, he came to a forest trail. There were small, mouse like tracks in the mud.

_Perhaps Pikachu came here. Maybe I could ask him where the others are,_ Lucas recognized Pikachu's paw-prints and followed them.

Along the trail, he met five other trails. They were Toon Link's, Nana's, and Popo's tracks. Following the tracks, he found a rope ladder.

_What are they all doing here?_ Lucas wondered. He started the long climb up. _Why was this ladder so long?_ He heard laughter and thumps from a wooden house structure high above.

Reaching the top with a PK launch to help him up the remainder of the ladder, he sat down on the large platform. He looked for a window to try to look inside, but there wasn't.

After gaining some energy, Lucas looked for a door. There was only a scanner. Curious, he pushed the scanner with his finger.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." A red flash came up. Immediately, the inside of the treehouse quieted down. _What is going on in there?_ Thumping sounds were heard inside of the little house.

The door swung open inwardly, and Pikachu looked surprised for a split second. "Hi, Lucas. Why are you here?"

"Uh, I was just here because I-I w-was a little l-lonely," Lucas responded uneasily.

"Where's Ness?" Toon Link pops up behind Kirby.

"Oh, he's out training, and I felt like training later, so I tried to find you guys," Lucas fidgeted with his blue and green striped shirt. "May come in?"

"Oh, sure…" Pikachu answered. "Come on in." He welcomed.

Stepping inside, Lucas found a big room with beanbag chairs, a fridge, a sink, and a small table with cards on it. Everyone stared at Lucas. The staring made Lucas look down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, guys… Can y-you stop looking at m-me? I don't w-want to be rude, b-but the staring is m-making m-me feel uneasy…" Lucas muttered.

"Ah, okay. Let's all party then!" Nana broke into a dance, jumping and spinning all around the room. Everyone else then partied.

"Come on, Lucas, dance!" Kirby yelled, and everyone partially covered their ears.

"I don't dance, but can we play cards?" Lucas asked, pointing to the cards that were strewn across the table messily.

"Sure, Lucas," Kirby replied, and went over to stack the cards in a pile so they could play a card game. "Hey guys, do you want to still play the card game?"

"Okay!" Toon Link sat down at his green beanbag chair. He motioned for Lucas to come over and sit down next to him. Lucas sat down and was handed out some cards.

"This game is called War. Do you know this game?" Lucas nodded at Toon Link. "It's just that if you lose five rounds, you have to do a dare we come up with. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucas nodded. _This is better than dancing_, Lucas chastised himself and played cards with the rest of the five others.

**Ness**

Sweaty and tired from the stamina training, Ness relaxed in a cold shower and dressed up in a yellow and orange suit with shorts. Putting on a baseball cap that was orange, he stepped out into the cool, crisp afternoon.

Walking slowly, he decided to see some of the veteran smashers. Strolling down the road, he knocks on a door that has an engraving of an F-Zero icon.

"Coming!" A voice shouts. The door opens and a man in a helmet with triangle-shaped white glowing eyes looks down at Ness.

"Hey, boy. Are you Ness?" He greets.

"Ya," Ness responds. "I just wanted to meet some veteran smashers. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, and I don't know where Lucas, Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff are. They went off somewhere."

"Come in. I'm bored myself," Captain Falcon lets Ness in. "I was just watching some racing videos," he explained when he saw Ness glance at the TV.

"Do you like racing?" Ness guessed.

"Right you are! I'm a racer myself," Captain Falcon smiled at the smart little boy.

Together the two watched thirty minutes of car racing.

"Go cars!" The racer shouted, which made Ness look at him strangely.

"Oh, I just like to cheer the cars on. But I can go much faster," he informed. Ness nodded.

After the racing channel was over, Captain Falcon clicked the off button of the small black TV remote.

"So tell me, Ness, tell me about you."

"Well, I come from a game series called _Earthbound_," Ness explained. "I have psychic powers. I traveled with three other friends to defeat terrible monster," he simply said.

Captain Falcon nodded. "Seems fun to have psychic powers," he murmured thoughtfully.

"It is. But they are hard to master," Ness replied.

Silence prevailed in the room, until Captain Falcon spoke up. "I do know that the six, the ones you were looking for, are. They go to this tree house often. I have never been up there myself."

"Why?"

"The ladder is too weak and it goes too high. If I climbed, then the rope could snap. The ladder can only hold something light."

"Where is this place?"

"It's in the forest. There is this main forest trail you might want to follow. It those kids are up there, then you would most likely hear faint talking or laughing," Captain Falcon tapped his fingers on the table.

"Just go to Pikachu's house, then walk North until you find an entrance into the forest. Follow the trail and you'll find it," Captain Falcon added as Ness walked towards the door.

"Thanks so much," Ness thanked. "I guess I will see you soon. I'm pretty sure Lucas and the others are waiting for me up there. After all, they weren't there when I looked around."

"Okay. Bye, Ness," the racer said as Ness stepped outdoors and followed his instructions to get to the place he just talked about.

_Go to Pikachu's house first._

Ness found Pikachu's black and yellow flashy house. Stopping there, he remembered the next step.

_Walk north until you find an entrance in the forest._

Ness turned north and walked forwards. Soon enough, there was an opening in the forest. Two sets of muddy footprints, Lucas's and Pikachu's, met him.

_Follow the main forest trail_.

Going along the trail and following the tracks, Ness encountered a muddy rope ladder. The footprints ended here. Guessing this was the place, Ness started the climb up. He reached the tenth step when suddenly the sound of a door opening sounded. Laughter sounded from above, and six people looked down. Ness jumped back down and called us.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you!"

"Sorry," A yellow mouse looked down. "This is usually where we hang out." The seven on the platform high up in the tree descended down one at a time, greeting Ness.

"Sorry I didn't find you," Lucas came up to Ness. "I'll wait for you next time."

"Don't worry, Lucas! I took a long time anyway. You needed to fit in anyway. I'm okay."

"Okay, Ness. We're going to the Smash Playground to play manhunt when it's dark. Come with us!"

"Okay. Sounds like fun!" Ness laughed and joined the group of kids.

Together, they all had fun for the last hours of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Was it great? I hope you comment. I'd like to hear some praise and some constructive criticism. See you later, readers. I will make my next chapter soon.<strong>


	6. Secrets

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, folks. I had two tests in one week, and it required a lot of studying. Well, here's the chapter, so pleeeaaaassseee enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: **Secrets…

**Master Hand**

It was a long day. Paperwork for the Smash Town was tedious. A dull buzzing made Master Hand sigh with annoyance in the stuffy room.

"Grrr…" Master Hand growled as he dropped his blue Smash Pen onto the table. Storming out, he sighed in relief in the cool fresh air.

Since nobody was out, he quietly stalked his way to the lake.

Rayquaza met Master Hand on the way to the lake. They were kind of like friends, but they didn't get to visit often. The last time they met was when they met for secret plans, months ago…

Nobody would know his secret. Except for Rayquaza, who was with him all the time.

Rayquaza growled and looked concerned at the angry and frustrated Master Hand.

_Are you okay? _Rayquaza settled next to the white hand who flopped onto a clearing overlooking the lake.

"Yeah, it's just that I won't be able to hide it for much longer. Something bad is going to happen…"

_Don't worry_, Rayquaza reassured Master Hand. _I'll help you_.

"It's complicated," Master Hand's short, curt reply left Rayquaza gazing across the lake, tearing out some grass stalks while fidgeting a little.

_Maybe… maybe you could attack, after all, you've gained their trust,_ Rayquaza suggested, looking at nothing in particular.

Master Hand's form flickered for a split second. "See, my disguise isn't working anymore. Soon, the spell will wear out."

_We'll think of something. Just try to stay indoors while you can to hide yourself. Pretend you have a lot of paperwork to do._ _I'll devise a plan so we'll be safe,_ the green dragon muttered.

"Okay," Master Hand floated back up. "I guess I'll see you later…" He floated a pace away.

_Crazy Hand's coming, _Rayquaza said, and then dove into the water without a splash. Master Hand gazed at the lake, where Rayquaza just disappeared. Master Hand then started the way back into the forest path. Noticing little footprints on the ground, he followed his gaze to a rickety, long ladder. It led to a tree house up above. He had never been in the treehouse before, because it was locked. He knew that the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Pikachu all went in there. Young Link and Pichu were replaced by the Ice Climbers and Toon Link. It felt bad to send those two away, but the past was the past. No one could change it, unless they had a time machine.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he advanced on. The path was muddy, and he was thankful that he could float. He heard birds tweeting, and crickets were chirping during the afternoon.

It was all peaceful, until a faint rustling made Master Hand look up. There was no one so far, but the sound was getting louder. Eventually, Crazy Hand had made it to the clearing Master Hand was in. There were leaves on him, from tearing through the trees and bushes. Crazy was out of breath- again.

"Why are you here?" Master Hand asked casually.

"Terrible vision…you were not yourself…" Crazy Hand told of his vision. Despite of his craziness, he was able to have visions of bad situations that were about to happen or happened already.

"But I had to tell you… I had a vision about you!" Crazy Hand started to regain his breath. "You were… someone evil…"

"Who?" Master Hand pressed.

"T-Tabuu…" Crazy Hand murmured.

"That's not true. Tabuu died already, or is far away in the world of nothingness. You don't have to worry. Maybe your visions are getting a little out of control," Master Hand's voice was tight.

Master Hand flickered again, changing shape for only a millisecond. But Crazy Hand saw it.

"You're hiding something from me…"

"You think? You're just imagining it."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"My visions are always true. I have the power to tell the future, and it never wrongs me. You're not Master Hand, you're-"

"Tabuu? Well, maybe…" Master Hand switched tactics. Crazy Hand would be stubborn, so it would be time to reveal the truth.

_Sorry, so-called brother of mine_, Master HandHand looked at Crazy Hand. He finally dispelled the disguise. In Master Hand's place was- Tabuu.

"I knew it, I knew it. You lied…" Crazy said. "You lied to me!"

"Too bad. Life's not fair," Master said as he prepared a powerful wave of energy.

BOOOOMMMMMM! Crazy Hand flew far over, miles and miles away.

_Sorry_, Master Hand thought sarcastically as he morphed into his Master Hand disguise again.

There was no Master Hand. Master Hand died already, back in the Subspace world.

But here was the Tabuu, the true Tabuu, coming back to destroy the world once again.

**Samus**

"What was that?" Samus's worried voice yelled as she ran outside. A loud "BOOOMMMM!" sounded through the woods just seconds ago.

"I don't know… Something's happened…" Captain Falcon's voice shouted back in response.

"I'm-a gonna go-a see what-a happened!" An Italian voice is faint, but heard far away.

A few minutes later, almost all of the smashers were at the woods, exhausted, but worried about what was going on.

"Come on," Someone panted. "We need to see if anybody's hurt…"

"Okay," Someone right next to Samus urged the smashers. Everyone ran into the woods at the word, looking for the danger and the source of the "BOOOOOMMM!" Samus ran straight along the forest path, while a few others ran in the left and right path.

"Look here!" Someone ahead of her shouted. It was Snake, hiding in the bushes. Ahead of him, there was a crash site. There were burning trees. Smoke rose in the air. The dust on the ground was stirred up.

Something white flashed by, and Samus didn't bother looking. _Must be someone getting water, but no smasher wore white. None of the smashers today had a white shirt or hat. Weird_, Samus turned around again, but only saw trees and leaves. _I must have been imagining…_ Samus conceded as Mario stepped up.

"Let's-a put out-a the fire-a!" Mario yelled over the crackling of the fire. A stream of blue water spurted out of Mario's yellow and blue hose, attached to a water tank, which was on his back. Water droplets spluttered everywhere, causing tiny rainbows to appear in the air. Samus, Snake, Mario, and all of the people already at the site got wet. No one minded, though. _At least the fire was put out_.

Several of the smashers gasped.

"What is it?" Samus asked, confused. The fire was already put out. What was wrong?

"That…" Snake pointed at the swirly part that was blue and green. It looked pretty. "That is part of the evil Tabuu's wing. Why is part of his wing here? And why is there that dark matter from Subspace?"

There was that "dark matter" on the ground.

"I thought Tabuu was dead…" Captain Falcon remarked. "Only he has those wings and can make dark matter."

"What if it's from something else?" Peach cried out.

"It doesn't matter; It's telling us that there is still more evil in the world," R.O.B. informed the worried and panicking smashers.

"$%^#%*&%!" Ganondorf cursed under his breath. "It's him all right. But where is he?"

"We need to find him- RIGHT NOW!" Link yelled at the smashers. "Otherwise he'll get away."

Samus was bewildered at the worried crowd. "Who's Tabuu?"

"Tabuu, he's the one who nearly destroyed the world," Meta Knight flew over to Samus. "We had to go on a journey to find him. Eventually, we defeated him. Or so we think…" He summarized. Everyone nodded.

"He was so powerful that he could kill us all," Zelda added. "Except we can't quite die. We turn into trophies. You will, too. You're a smasher." Her weak smile was taut. She walked past Samus.

"We've got to split up and find him!" Zelda ordered.

"Wouldn't that be a bad idea? You said he's so powerful," Sonic objected. "Shouldn't we travel in a group together? We'd better stick together so we're protected."

"Quiet, newcomer," Ganondorf growled. "We have to split up to find him, or we'll track him down. It's our only choice, and we can't let him have a comeback."

**Olimar**

There was a lot of commotion, over someone named Tabuu. The smashers were assigned in groups of seven, so there were five groups total.

"Olimar, you'll be with Wario, R.O.B., Link, Kirby, and me," Zelda called out.

"Sonic, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi, go over there. You'll be another group,"

"Samus, Mario, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Nana and Popo, Ike, and Marth, go by the tree over there." The seven walked to a grand oak that towered above.

"Ness, Fox, Falco, Luigi, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. All of you go to the log over there," Zelda yelled as DK and his smaller counterpart cheered. They were in the same group.

"Wolf, Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch, King Dedede, Pikachu, and Snake. Go to the center," The Hylian Princess finished, going off with her group. From there, she shouted out instructions to search the whole world, because Tabuu might be anywhere. Olimar obeyed, and everyone set off, going to get their plane, tank, or car to navigate in.

Olimar got into a smash plane that could turn into a car. The others were already on. Olimar went to summon his ten Pikmin.

As soon as they were on, Link and R.O.B. went off.

_I wonder how this will turn out,_ Olimar looked out of the mini-plane while letting his Pikmin climb on top of him. They gazed out of the window as well.

It was going to be a grand adventure, indeed.

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you this chapter ASAP. **

**Yeah, Master Hand is Tabuu. There's going to be a lot of trouble. **

**I know it was about an elimination game, but I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. The fun is just beginning. See you later!**


	7. Finding Evil

**Author's Notes: So, happy early Thanksgiving everyone! The adventure continues with the smashers trying to find the villain. Read on, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>Finding Evil

**Samus**

We all exited the mini-plane Marth and Mario drove. From there, Samus gasped. They were in the clouds.

"Wow… Are we actually in the clouds?"

Everyone looked at Samus as though she was stupid, except for Toon Link and the Ice Climbers, who just smiled and laughed, playing a bit in the clouds.

"You'll see. It's fun!" The kids sqealed, playing in the snow-like clouds. Still, everyone else just gawked at her.

"Hey, I don't know anything about this world. Can somebody tell me where we are?"

"Oh, right. I forgot that you wouldn't know about this place at all," Marth apologized for staring at Samus as if she was dumb. "This is a sub-world. It's like Skyworld, where Pit the angel came from. It's just a sea of clouds, is all," he informed Samus.

"Oh, thanks. It's interesting. But isn't it impossible to walk on clouds? Clouds are just water vapor," Samus didn't believe it.

"Well, it's different. These clouds are magical. You can walk on them without falling through them," Marth replied.

Samus just stood there frozen, absorbing all of the new, interesting information about the "Skyworld". It was truly amazing.

"C'mon, let's go. Tabuu isn't just going to let us get him. He isn't going to come for us. We'd better set off," Ike summoned, and everyone started to walk off towards Ike to look to the evil lord.

Marching on, all the group could see were the clouds and the blinding sun.

"Well…" Ganondorf concluded after a half hour of walking. "We aren't really seeing anything unusual. Maybe there's nothing here."

"Look-a!" Mario shouted suddenly. Everyone jumped, in alarm. They saw Mario cautiously approaching a dark spot in the clouds. He stayed his distance away from the patch.

All of the smashers, but the kid smashers, stared at the patch that appeared to not be spreading at the moment. It was a foot in diameter, and looked like oil, but it was much darker.

"It must be part of this Tabuu's dark matter," Samus managed to speak. Everyone else agreed.

"Can't get me!" A kid-like voice shouted. Popo was tumbling in the clouds. Nana and Toon Link chased after the blue ice climber. They dashed around and around the adults. They didn't see the black patch, however. They continued to chase each other, despite the adult's warnings to stop. Nana stopped, listening to the commands, and so did the other two boys. Exhausted, they crept forward, but collapsed in the clouds. Popo, having been nearer to the black patch, accidently fell right onto it. Everyone gasped, but they knew to stay away from the puddle.

Immediately, Popo fainted. Nana gasped, and tried to come close to make sure Popo was okay, but Mario and Marth held her back. Struggling, she called to Popo, "Popo? Popo?"

Popo didn't respond, and that made Nana start to weep. " Popo!"

Toon Link went forward. "It'll be all right," he assured the weeping girl. I'm sure he's just faking it."

But he wasn't. Popo didn't move at all. But then, his form changed. Getting up, his eyes were white and different. Popo became a dark and shadowy form. Staring at the seven smashers, he growled.

"Intruders," he growled instinctively, and readied his hammer.

**Ness**

"How did he come back? How?" Meta Knight pondered as he paced back and forth in the mini-jet. All of the veteran smashers were deep in thought. Ness gazed at them. _These smashers are powerful. The evil must be so much more powerful_.

The jet zoomed on towards an ice-blue mountain far in the distance, on auto-drive.

"I remember that mountain," Meta Knight said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Ness was confused. What did that mountain have to do with anything?

"Ah, well, that's a long story, Ness…" Meta Knight looked into Ness's eyes. "If you want to hear, it'd better be quick…"

_It all started when an evil lord of the universe, Tabuu, tried to destroy the world we are in right now. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario worked with him before. Thirty smashers, all around the Smash Universe, realized what Tabuu was going to do. They went on a quest to defeat the evil. Eventually, all of the thirty smashers joined together, and defeated Tabuu._

"That's practically the sum of it," Falco finished as he gazed out the window. He stood up, and went with Meta Knight to the pilot chamber. "It's time to land, so hold on tight."

The jet slowly descended onto the ice mountain. It perched on the very top. Six smashers came out of the mini jet. Ness immediately felt a twinge of fear. The mountain was so high.

"Wake up, Fox!" Falco went back into the jet to wake up the snoozing Fox. He shook him roughly a bit.

"Gaahh!" Fox yelped, then calmed down. "We're ready to go? Okay. I'm ready," he stood up and stumbled up. Following Falco, he went out of the mini-jet.

_I could actually fall and die…_ Ness frowned. Down below, trees were only green dots that were the size of ants. Misty clouds slightly obscured his vision.

"All right, let's go then. Be careful," Meta Knight warned. He went to Ness. "I won't let you fall," he whispered as they started descending the mountain. A rocky, narrow path lay below. The seven started to climb down.

"Why-a did-a we have-a to land-a the jet-a on the top-a of the mountain-a?" Luigi's timid voice asked. "You-a guys know-a that-a I'm-a afraid of-a heights,"

"Because," Falco said without glancing back at the shaking Luigi. "It's hidden, and it's our only available landing spot."

Diddy Kong seemed to be enjoying the ride down the mountain on the other hand. Apparently, Donkey Kong let Diddy hitch a ride on his back. Diddy Kong was smiling and whooping.

"Quiet, please!" snapped Fox. Diddy Kong's facial expression turned from happy to shock to upset. He whimpered and buried his face into DK's fur and cried a little. Diddy shied away from Fox, as much as he could.

Fox then continued climbing down the steep path, but DK glared at him. Fox, noticing this, turned to look, and saw DK's angry expression on.

"Oh-uh… sorry Diddy Kong," Fox eventually apologized after thirty seconds. DK glared at Fox for a little longer, but then stopped glaring. Everyone continued down the slope, silent.

The cold air whooshed, nearly blowing Ness's hat away. Shivering, he held onto Meta Knight and looked around him. Other than misty, ice clouds, there were only jagged rocks, and ice.

But there was something else there as well. Ness could only see a silhouette of a big, hulky creature. Nobody else noticed so far.

"Hey guys, I think I see something. Over there."

Everyone looked at Ness, then to the direction he was pointing.

DK, Diddy Kong, Luigi, and Meta Knight looked, but shrugged. "Must be your imagination, little one," Meta Knight chuckled.

"Dut I really do see something. Right? Fox? Falco? Do you see something?" Ness protested.

Fox and Falco were looking into the distance, squinting. They leaned a bit closer, whispering to each other about what the creature was. Fox gasped once he must have sawn the creature.

"Oh, no…" Falco muttered. The silhouette appeared to be approaching quick by the second. It was coming closer and closer.

"Everyone, run! We can't fight on a terrain like this. Go! Run!"

**Back at the Sea of Clouds, Skyland realm**

Instantly, Popo leaped and became a storm of sharp ice and mighty hammer swings. Attacking the shocked smashers, he made Nana faint onto the puddle of dark matter, turning her into an evil form as well.

"Oh my," Mario gasped, ducking to evade a powerful swing from the evil Ice Climbers. Everyone immediately turned defensive and defended the Ice Climber's hits and ice attacks. The Ice Climbers seemed to be ten times stronger than they normally were.

Samus struck a power ball from her cannon at the twin siblings. Hitting them, they turned and started to advance towards her. Striking an ice shard at Samus, she was slightly cut on the arm. The pain was surprisingly intense. Blood beaded onto her arm, soaking even through some of her power suit, surprisingly.

The Ice Climbers then shot another ice chunk at her feet. Unable to dodge the shot, due to the pain, Samus could only endure more pain shooting up her feet to her legs. Trying to move them was now impossible. They were frozen to the clouds.

Not giving up, Samus used her power whip to strike the Ice Climbers, but it proved to be useless. They dodged by jumping up, and they were about to hit her. Samus imagined herself flying far into the horizon, pain spiking through her. She braced herself, and-

A yellow cape flashed in her vision. The blur intercepted with the finishing move, sending it to the ground. It was Mario. He shot fireballs at Samus's feet to melt the ice, then shot them at the Ice Climbers. The Ice Climbers yelped in pain; they were weak to fire. Glaring, their eyes narrowed even more. Their glare was powerful enough to freeze anything in its place. Mario readied a fireball, but it was too late. The Ice Climbers knocked Mario into the puddle, where Ike was. They had tripped or been hit because of the Ice Climbers. Gradually, they rose again as evil forms. Marth, Toon Link, Ganondorf, and Samus gaped in alarm, and they bunched into a circle to protect themselves.

Evil Ike, Ice Climbers, and Mario stalked towards the defending team.

"Surrender now, or we'll kill you," Evil Ike threatened. The others surrounded the helpless group of four.

"How do we defeat them?" Toon Link immediately whispered to Samus, who was right next to him.

"I don't know, but I'll think about it," Samus said, shaking. The clouds were darkening, and the sun hid behind the clouds as if in fear of evil. The Skyworld Realm had become evil.

"If we don't think of something, we'll all die, and evil will conquer the world again," Marth told them, worried.

Samus thought. _If the smashers became evil by that puddle, could there be something done to reverse it? How?_

"Can't we reverse it, by… oh, never mind. It's not going to work!" Samus hesitated.

"What is the plan? It may be our only hope," Ganondorf urged.

"I thought that maybe if we make them fall into that puddle again, then the evil against evil will counter-react. Wouldn't that make them good again?"

"Hmmm… We might try that, if we don't have any other choice." Marth thought out loud.

"We don't have any other choice. Let's just do Samus's!"

Marth finally gave in. "Alright then, we do Samus's plan. We don't have any other plans, anyway."

"How are we going to do it?" Toon Link asked.

"Just fight them all as one," Ganon decided. The four readied themselves and worked as one. Samus charged up her power cannon and shot, while Ganon powered up his dark magic. Toon Link and Marth used their swords to bash the Ice Climbers back into the evil puddle.

Ganon, Samus, Marth, and Toon Link managed all together to shove the Ice Climbers back into the puddle with effort, while warding all of the other evil smashers away. Slowly, the twins were inched backwards, and with Toon Link's swipe of his Master Sword, they collapsed into the puddle again.

Not waiting to see what happened next, Samus and the others advanced towards the next evil smasher nearby, which happened to be Mario.

Mario punched and kicked the smashers, shooting fireballs out as well, but he proved to be not strong enough to face the rest. He too was pushed into the puddle, and he fainted.

At the same time, the Ice Climbers seemed to return to normal. The darkness cancelled each other out, and the Ice Climbers sat down, dizzy and bewildered. They inched away from the dark puddle. Seeing the other smashers fighting at the evil forms, they joined them and fought at the evil.

The only evil form left was Ike. The five together had a hard time to fight the aggressive evil Ike. Ike was easily able to dodge the sword swings, ice shards, and the other attacks coming at him.

But even the strongest of smashers do get tired. Nana and Popo were the first to tire out, because the darkness had sucked up some of their energy already. Eventually, Toon Link and Ganondorf seemed to be having a hard time going on.

Only Samus and Marth seemed to have some energy left. Still, the smashers, exhausted or not, were persistent. Little by little, they managed to dodge Ike's attacks and push him into the puddle.

Mario was waiting at the puddle. He jumped up, when Ike wasn't noticing, and kicked him in the back of the head. Ike collapsed from the kick, and fell into the puddle, dizzy. Fainting, the smashers all let out a sigh of relief. Sitting down, they waited for Ike to regain consciousness. When he did, they just sat there in exhaustion, keeping a wary eye on the dark puddle. It still didn't appear to spread or do anything unpredictable.

"Next time, kids, don't play. We were on a mission, and now that we're tired, we might not be able to defend ourselves." Mario panted.

"You could have gotten ourselves killed!" Ganondorf spat. "Stupid kids," he muttered. But everyone heard it. Though the kids disobeyed the others, they still didn't deserve to be called 'stupid'. They were just kids; they had a lot of energy compared to the adults. The kid smashers looked shameful enough, and looked sorry enough.

"Sorry," They mumbled at once, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ganondorf, it isn't right to call them 'stupid'," Marth chided, and Ganondorf sighed. "They're just kids, and kids will always be energetic…"

**At the Ice Mountain**

The cold air whooshed faster around the group as they half-ran, half-slid down the mountain.

"Stop at the bottom of the mountain, then we'll fight," Fox yelled, while the others followed him.

Ness ran as hard as he could running alongside Meta Knight, who glided down. The boy used his psionic powers to float a little. But he suddenly realized that wasn't a good idea. Landing again, he tripped on a big rock.

"Whhoooaaaa! Help!" Ness sceamed as he fell. The pain was so intense he forgot to use his psionic powers to float down again.

"Ness!" Meta Knight shouted as he glanced at the falling boy. He had a gash on his leg, and MK grimaced.

_Never leave an ally alone to die_, he remembered from his trainer knight who always roamed the stars. Meta Knight's friend had sacrificed himself for him, leaping just in time to save him in a mission to defeat the evil, centuries ago. In result, MK's teacher had died. That was why he was the Guardian Spirit of the Stars, always advising him on his journeys (**Author's Notes: I made that up**).

Gathering courage, Meta Knight spread his wings even further, and leaned to the left. Swerving, he tucked his wings and battled the cold wind. The wind stung his eyes, but he still went on anyway.

MK could see he was catching up to the falling Ness. Unfortunately, Ness was about to be impaled on a sharp, well-placed rock below.

"Grab my hand!" MK shouted when he got close enough to Ness. Ness grabbed Meta Knight's hand, just in time. He was only three feet from the sharp rock. Ness was a little heavy for MK, and they both plummeted closer to the rock.

MK spread his wings and glided up, but his right wing got punctured and scraped by the rock. Withstanding the pain, he was able to escape the near death with Ness.

"Thank you!" Ness shouted in the wind. MKI didn't reply. Swooping down once more, Meta Knight went downwards again, and the sharp rock was way past them.

Another rock, however, was in their path. Meta Knight swerved. Suddenly, he was off balance. His right wing was way more injured than he thought. He dropped Ness, so he would be safe, and MK plummeted down the mountain, unable to regain balance.

"Meta Knight!" Ness screamed, seeing MK injured and about to crash land. He tried to move his left leg, but it protested against him. Rubbing it, he realized it was bloody. There was a deep gash down his shin, and he gasped. Falco, at the rear of the party, swooped down, and picked up Ness.

"You okay?" Falco yelled to Ness, because of the strong icy winds.

"No, my leg is cut," Ness shouted back. Falco looked, and gasped.

"That is pretty bad," he gasped. "Fox and I'll fix that up, when we get down the mountain," he said.

Reaching the bottom of the mountain, Falco set Ness down on a flat rock, and motioned Fox to come over. But Fox was tending to someone else. It was Meta Knight. Ness, leaning a little closer to see Meta Knight, saw that MK's wings were battered up, and looked like they were bent at the wrong angle. It appeared that his mask was also dented, and he was unconscious.

"Will Meta Knight be okay?" Ness called to Fox, while Falco tended to his leg.

"I don't know about that," Fox said without looking. DK and Diddy Kong looked over Meta Knight, helping Fox.

DK growled, a little afraid.

"What is it?" Falco asked, hearing DK's growl.

DK pointed above, where a big hulky figure lay waiting.

"Oh no. Shoot…" Fox gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want to suggest something. See you next time, and hopefully you will have a happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Gobble gobble!- From the Thanksgiving Turkey**


	8. Disaster

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Disaster<strong>

**Ice Mountain**

"Stay safe everyone. Put Ness and Meta Knight in the bushes over there," Fox commanded, and DK and Diddy Kong helped the two seriously injured smashers into the bushes. MK and Ness watched as the others prepared to fight the big bulky monster.

"Shouldn't we all run away? I don't think we should fight a monster like this," Ness said to MK.

"We've been through worse," Came MK's reply.

"But it's only five smashers against- against one huge monster!" whispered Ness.

"Fox and Falco can fight well. They've had lots of fighting experience, back in their world, Corneria," MK explained. "Luigi has green fireballs he can use. DK and Diddy use teamwork to fight well."

"Oh," Ness thought as he watched the five smashers take a fighting stance. "I hope they'll be all right."

"I hope so too," MK sighed, and spectated the start of the battle.

Falco and Fox shouted a command to attack, and all leaped at once to fight the monster. Luigi shot fireballs, DK punched the monster, Diddy shot peanuts at the monster's head, and Falco and Fox together used their fire charge to charge forward. So far, it was successful, until the monster realized it should actually attack back. Slowly, it shook itself. DK, Fox, and Falco were shaken off, and they landed on the ground with a thump.

Ness winced because he knew that would hurt. At least they weren't impaled by a huge, sharp rock.

The three who had just fallen to the ground immediately rolled back up and proceeded to launch attacks again. This time, they got high enough to land on the head, and they attacked the monster's eyes. Blinded, the monster flailed with no success of hitting the smashers. Donkey Kong released a powerful punch to the head, which made the monster stagger back.

The fighting went on. At some times, it seemed like the monster was winning, shaking off the smashers and nearly stomping them to death. But, the smashers were able to knock the monster back inch by inch to the mountain. Ness realized that the five were slowly trying to push the monster into the ocean nearby. The ocean lay far below from a cliff, partially hidden by the trees and bushes.

"If we get it into the water, it'll explode! Its energy core is either made out of fire or electricity," Falco yelled to the other four.

"How does he know that?" Ness wondered aloud.

"Falco and Fox know that because they are good with technology," MK responded.

The monster stumbled back a foot, near the edge of the cliff. Desperately, the monster tried to punch and kick, shooting short lasers out of its eyes, but the five smashers were highly skilled and able to swiftly dodge the oncoming attacks. Luigi launched fireballs into the monster's mouth when it opened to release a flaming hot fireball.

However, the monster couldn't. Several dozen green fireballs from Luigi flew into the monster's throat, and it screeched with pain as soon as the fireballs scorched it.

"Good one there!" Fox encouraged Luigi. Luigi smiled in return, and kept attacking the monster.

Luigi didn't notice a huge fist coming down towards him, until a looming shadow was above him. Fox and Falco yelled to Luigi to watch out, but it was too late. Luigi jumped, but was smashed down by the rock fist.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Luigi yelled as he fell towards the ground, towards a little grove of trees. With a hard thump, Luigi didn't move.

"Is he okay?" Ness asked MK worriedly.

Meta Knight only shrugged. It looked like he wanted to move, but he was in a lot of pain.

They could only watch as the monster kicked down the trees near the inert Luigi to fully knock him out. The trees groaned as they were pushed down. Luigi's eyes flickered open, and gasped with fear as the trees slowly started to fall. Fox and Falco noticed this, but Falco immediately took action, running to save Luigi.

Ness tried to move as well, but MK stopped him. "You're hurt already. You need to save your energy, and if that wound starts bleeding any more, you're going to be even more injured. Don't move," he ordered. Ness obeyed.

Falco used his flash zoom to transport to Luigi. Luigi, still groaning with pain, couldn't get up. The trees were halfway towards him.

Time seemed to slow down. Ness watched with wide-open eyes as Falco pushed Luigi out of the trees. Falco looked up, and the trees were already on top of him.

"Falco!" Fox shouted, mouth gaping open. He still fought the monster, who seemed to be laughing. Luigi looked up with anger, but looked at the mass of fallen trees.

"I think-a I should-a deal with-a the monster-a first," Luigi thought to himself. "Hold-a on there-a, Falco,"

Staying on the ground, he launched hundreds of fireballs at the monster, which stumbled in shock. It was already swaying on the edge of the cliff, and with a last move from Diddy and DK, it fell into the ocean with a large splash. A few seconds later, a huge "BOOOOMMMMMM!" was heard, and smoke and fire rose up in a huge explosion.

Taking no time to dance in victory, Fox rushed to Falco.

"Falco, Falco, can you hear me?" Fox yelled as he started to remove some trees with the help of the monkey and ape smashers. Slowly, they removed the trees to find Falco lying down on the ground, motionless. Ness and MK ran over as fast as they could, hobbling, to watch the scene.

Falco was cut and scraped in several places, but luckily there didn't seem to be any broken or fractured bones. Fox sighed with relief, but then noticed that Falco had a deep cut in his head and neck that were bleeding badly. Immediately, Fox took out a cloth from his uniform, and wrapped the injured falcon up.

"Let's go, everyone," Fox ordered, and everyone set off to the mini-jet to head back home.

**Smash Mansion, Lucas**

There was no sign for Tabuu. Lucas and his group went off towards a nearby, hot canyon. All there was were hot winds, rocks, and sky. A few land animals had skittered in their path, but that was all. Link and Zelda were nice and looked after the lonely Lucas during the patrol. They were even sitting next to him, waiting for Ness's group to come back again.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Link reassured the worried Ness. "Maybe Falco and Fox wanted to be extra careful."

Zelda pointed into the sky. "Look, Ness and Link," she said. "There's Ness and his group."

The rest of the smashers, who had come back just recently, watched as the mini-jet holding the last seven smashers landed next to three more jets and planes, and two small buses.

Fox looked worried when he came out. Behind him were DK and Diddy Kong, carrying a med-bed with Ness in it. Fox's med-bed had Falco in it, and Luigi had MK in another one. Everyone gasped.

"We need to get these three in the Smash Hospital," Fox spoke, pushing Falco's cart towards the entrance of the little hospital a few blocks away.

"Ness! Are you all right?" Lucas yelled, running over to his best friend. DK slowed down the cart a little, understanding that Lucas just wanted to see Ness.

"I'm all right," Ness smiled. "It's just my leg. It was cut by a rock when I was falling,"

Lucas nodded, apprehensive. "That doesn't look all right," he grimaced at the gashed leg.

"I'll be all right, I promise," Ness said, and DK pushed the cart towards the hospital, where Dr. Mario was waiting. He was supposed to be eliminated from Smash Town Tournament, but since Dr. Mario was a good doctor, he was allowed to stay at the hospital for healing the clients and also visit his friends. Dr. Mario didn't really like fighting anyway, so he was completely happy to heal the injured.

Lucas followed the cart holding Ness in it. Dr. Mario held open the door for the cart, smiling at Lucas. Lucas shyly waved hello, and walked in.

In the hospital, there were forty beds, all white and clean. A neat desk was at the front, with many file cabinets in the back. The SH seemed to be cleaner and neater than Lucas had seen.

"Welcome-a to-a the-a Smasha-a Hospital," Dr. Mario welcomed. Walking forward, he put Falco in the nearest bed with a health support. Lucas realized the other four beds that were close by were designed for the seriously injured.

"What-a happened-a to-a a Falco?" the doctor asked.

"He was smashed by some trees by an enemy," Fox said, glancing at his fallen friend.

"Oh. I-a will-a treat-a to him-a as soon-a as possible," Dr. Mario responded, and put MK and Ness on the beds that had no health support machine near it. "These-a two aren't-a as-a injured-a as-a Falco," he explained when he saw Ness's confused look on his face.

Dr. Mario went over to Falco and checked his heartbeat. A concerned look spread over his face. "I'm-a not-a sure if-a Falco will-a be alright-a any time-a sooner-a," he told Fox.

"Oh. That means he can't do any brawling for several days?" Fox asked.

"Not-a days, but-a several weeks-a," Dr. Mario corrected, and then settled on checking on Ness's leg and Meta Knight's wings. Dr. Mario then went away to get some medical supplies. DK and Diddy left soon afterwards, leaving Luigi, Fox, Lucas, and the injured alone in the blank hospital.

"Falco-a saved-a my life-a," Luigi murmured. "Tell-a Falco-a that-a I-a thank-a him," he told Fox, and left. Luigi said he had some important errands to do with Mario.

Fox sat down next to Falco, while Lucas went over to Ness. Dr. Mario came out a few minutes later, accompanied by some med-bots. They all held medical supplies.

"Okay-a, you-a guys-a," Dr. Mario said when he came over. "My-a bots-a and-a I are-a going-a to-a fix-a them-a up," he told them, and motioned for the fox and boy to leave.

"You-a two can-a come-a a back-a in… in-a two-a hours-a," he added, and the two left. The bots and Mario went to work. Fox and Lucas went their separate ways to their own house rooms.

Arriving home, Lucas sat on his bed with a sigh. Sitting down for a few minutes, he thought of Ness and hoped he was all right.

A phone ring startled him, and he jerked up, nearly hitting the top of the bunk. Grabbing the phone, he clicked the on button.

"Hi, is this Lucas?" Two voices asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's the Ice Climbers. Want to go to the tree house?" they asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Lucas responded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Lucas got ready, and pulled on his blue sneakers. "See ya," he said and turned off the phone. Walking out, he met the Ice Climbers in their everyday ice suits.

"Hi Nana and Popo," Lucas greeted, and matched his pace with the twins. "Why do you always wear that ice suit? It's really warm outside today."

"Oh, because it's our uniform that we wear every day. Without our coats and hammer, no one would really know us," Nana told Lucas.

"That's why…" Lucas said to himself as the three entered the woods.

Panting and footsteps on the sidewalk were heard behind them. Turning around, they saw Toon Link run up to them.

"Wait up!" he yelled, then slowed down right next to them. When he walked up, he greeted each one with a smile. Walking along with them, he told them the good news.

"WE can go to the Smash Plaza all by ourselves!" Toon Link said excitedly. "Well, except that Link and Zelda will look after us. That's the only exception.

Pausing for a second, he went on. "I was planning that we could all buy something for Ness," he planned. Pikachu and Kirby were willing to donate some money to buy gifts. Jigglypuff also said she'd want to buy something for Falco."

"That's a great idea!" Popo responded. "I can't wait to buy something that would make them feel better!"

The whole meeting was about which presents to buy. There was some dispute over what should be bought for Falco and Meta Knight. The group decided to buy a stuffed animal- a dog, and some candy for Ness.

"We should buy a stuffed animal for Falco!" Jigglypuff piped up.

"Are you kidding me? That is the worst idea I have ever heard of," Pikachu muttered.

"It's a good idea! 80% of the Pokémon in Kanto want a stuffed animal to sleep with," the pink Pokémon defended.

"Well, that's for Pokémon, smartie," Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Not for Cornerians."

"Oh," Jigglypuff sighed. "Well…"

"We could by a model aircraft ship!" Toon Link suggested. "Wouldn't that be good?"

"Yeah! Great idea!" Nana nodded in agreement.

So far, the list said:

_Ness: Candy and stuffed animal dog_

_Falco: Model aircraft_

_MK:_

"So, what should we buy for Meta Knight?" Kirby wondered out loud. "Maybe some strawberry shortcake or something."

"Not again," Popo sighed. "Maybe we could buy him a… a Halberd pillow!"

"Not bad… But I don't think that there is a Halberd pillow. Do you guys think that we should buy some food as well for him?"

"Yeah. How about some cookies?" Kirby asked.

"Okay," Nana replied and wrote it down on the white board. The board finally said:

_Ness: Candy and stuffed animal dog_

_Falco: Model aircraft_

_MK: Halberd pillow (?) and some cookies_

"We're all set now! Let's go!" Toon Link finished, opening the door. "Let's buy them something good!"

Everyone then went off to the Smash Plaza to buy some things with Link and Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: That is Chapter 8 for you!<strong>

**Please, if you like this story, share it! I'd like many people to read this fanfic!**


	9. After the Search

**Author's Notes: Thank you if you shared my fanfic with other people. I really appreciate it! So go on and read on! There is much more to come...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> After the search

**Link, Zelda, and the kid smashers at Smash Plaza**

"Where should we go first? Smash Pillow Maker or Yummy Bakery?" Nana asked, gazing at the lit up neon store signs. "We could also go to the CoolToys Store."

"I'd say we should go to the Smash Pillow Maker first," Zelda answered. "The fresher the cookies, the better,"

With this, the kids went towards the Smash Pillow Maker store, followed by the two Hylians. Popo opened the door, with the help of Lucas, and the kids all gasped with amazement. They oohed and aahed, making the two adults chuckle in amusement.

"Hello, how may I help you, Smashers?" a lady at the counter asked.

"The kids here really want to make a pillow for their friend," Link said. "They want to make a... what was it?"

"A Halberd shaped pillow," the kids answered in unison. The adults laughed at this, and the kids smiled.

"Okay, well, just go over to that station over there. You can make your own pillow there," the lady at the counter smiled and directed the group of smashers towards a little machine a the corner.

Thanking the lady, the smashers went to the station. A banner above said,"

_Make Your Own Pillow Station_

"That's a creative name there," Pikachu remarked.

Another lady at the station stood up from sorting out fabrics and cottons.

"Hello smashers!" the lady greeted, and the kids crowded around the pillow maker station. "You kids look _very_ excited about this. What would you like to make?"

"A pillow in the shape of Meta Knight's Halberd," Nana answered, being the most specific and polite of the group.

"Can you draw a picture of one for me? I've never really seen the Halberd up close, so I really don't know what it looks like," the lady said.

"Okay," Nana said. The other kids let Nana do the drawing. She was the best artist of the group. Toon Link helped color the picture, also a good artist as well. A few minutes later, a detailed picture of the Halberd emerged on the paper. the adults had to admit that the picture was fantastic.

"Wow," the others said, while Nana and Toon Link smiled.

"That'll make a really good pillow," the lady took the paper. Putting it in a scanner, she got a white cloth that looked very fluffy and soft.

Putting the fabric into a little compartment, she pressed a button that turned it on. A faint flash blinked in the scanner, and the fabric in the transparent compartment started to get cut and colored. The kid smashers gazed at the compartment. Gradually, the fabric became cut in the same angles from the picture Toon Link and Nana drew. The cuts and coloring were precise.

After three minutes, the attendant took the fabric out, letting the fabric dry a little for one minute.

The lady then took the pillow case and put it into a Cotton Machine, where the machine quickly packed in cotton in a little opening in the pillow case. A little needle and black thread sealed the hole, and some magic was enforced to make sure the pillow would not burst or tear.

"There you go!" the lady took the finished pillow from the Cotton Machine and handed it to the kids, who each looked and felt it.

The pillow was bagged and the smashers then proceeded to walk to the counter, where it was purchased.

"That'll be $5.99," the cashier said, and Zelda and Link completed the transaction. "Have a good evening!" the cashier waved goodbye, and the kids skipped out to go to the CoolToys Store.

Arriving at the CoolToys Store, the doors automatically opened for the waiting smashers. In the store, all sorts of toys were displayed. The smashers all looked with amazement at all of the toys. These stores were ten times more amazing than the average store.

Lucas, Nana, Popo, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link looked around at the toys, but eventually looked for a model aircraft for Falco. There were many aircraft toys in the 'aircraft' aisle. There were many simple ones for little kids, and the kids ignored those. They went to the more detailed ones. There were several available, and the kids had a hard time deciding about which aircraft they should buy.

"We should buy this one," Pikachu pointed out. "It has all sorts of cool gadgets on it!"

"Nah, we should buy this one. It's much more detailed."

"Yeah."

"We should buy this one!"

"What about Pikachu's one? That one's awesome!"

"No it is!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yes, we should buy ours!"

"SHUT UP!" Nana and Popo shouted, who decided not to participate in the argument. Pikachu and Kirby, who had been arguing the most, took a little while to calm down.

"What do you think, Zelda and Link?" Toon Link asked the adults after they all quieted down. Zelda and Link looked at the three narrowed-down choices, and thought for a while. The younger smashers looked at them, waiting for a choice.

"I'd say that one, Kirby's choice," Link answered first. "It just looks more cool to me."

"I'd say... Lucas's. It's neat and shiny."

"Ugghh..." Pikachu muttered, knowing he had lost the argument. He begrudgingly put away his choice. Link and Zelda pondered over the two choices, talking to each other.

"Let's buy Lucas's. It actually looks just like Falco's arwing," Link eventually decided, and Zelda nodded. Kirby nodded, and seemed to not sulk over it. "Any choice doesn't matter," he said. "As long as it's a good one, it'll be good for Falco."

Next, the group moved to the back of the store, where the stuffed animals were. The kids decided on buying a dog stuffed animal.

They picked up various dogs of all different shapes and sizes, discussing. They thankfully didn't make a huge commotion in the store again, and Zelda and Link seemed to sigh in relief about that.

"This looks just like Boney!" Lucas yelped, picking up an orange-and-white dog. The others turned to look.

The stuffed animal dog intended to look like Boney. Holding the stuffed animal, Lucas told the others about his beloved dog. He himself seemed to look a bit upset.

"I miss him," Lucas whispered, hugging the dog tight. The others felt sympathy for him.

"I wish I had a dog as well," Popo said. "The only dogs we got were sleigh dogs, meant to pull stuff over the ice in sleds. They weren't actually ours, though. We borrowed them." Nana nodded as well.

"Perhaps we can buy that stuffed animal dog for you," Zelda cut in. "You really miss Boney, so it will cheer you up."

"Yeah!" Toon Link agreed.

"Really!" Lucas's eyes brightened. "That's so cool! Thanks guys,"

After more searching, the group decided to buy another dog that looked just like Boney. The only difference about the two stuffed animals was that the other Boney was black and brown.

At the checkout, the smashers purchased the toys. The price was $10.50, and the smashers were out on their way again to the Yummy Bakery.

Lucas felt a shiver and shake in his pocket. He remembered just then that before he left, Rope Snake had slithered into his pocket. Rope Snake, awake, climbed up Lucas's arm and yawned.

"SNNNAKKKEEEE! AIIEEEEEE!" Nana screamed, seeing Rope Snake. She was extremely scared of them, because she was bit by a snake one day in Smash Town when going to the tree house. Everyone leaped back in surprise. The Hylians cringed, wincing.

Nana blushed and murmured apology, when she saw that Lucas was holding and stroking the snake.

"This is Rope Snake," Lucas explained. "He isn't any ordinary Snake. He can talk, and he won't bite unless there's danger."

"Hi," Rope Snake greeted, leaning towards all of the smashers. When it looked at Nana, Nana shied away a little, but managed to resist the impulse of either screaming at the snake again, hitting it, or running away.

"Who are these people? Where are we?" Rope Snake asked, going back to Lucas.

Lucas introduced the smashers one by one.

"We are in Smash Plaza right now," he finished, while Rope Snake drank in all of the information. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you all," Rope Snake bobbed up and down.

"Rope Snake, I thought you never slept so long! How come you slept for nearly a week?" Lucas asked, realizing this.

"Ah, well," Rope Snake began, "You were moving a lot, and I was afraid that if I popped out, I might fall out and you would forget me, so I just slept and conserved energy."

Lucas nodded. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah! Of course! I hadn't eaten for _days_!"

"Here," Lucas gave some of his bread and ham to Rope Snake. Rope Snake also gratefully took some crackers and candy from several hands to satisfy his waiting stomach.

"Ah," Rope Snake finished and curled himself around Lucas's arm. He seemed to doze off, because after that, he didn't talk anymore. Lucas gently remove Rope Snake from his arm and slide him into his pocket, so no one else would see Rope Snake and get scared.

The group went to the Yummy Bakery at last. They decided on buying sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies for Meta Knight, and some fruit and chocolate candies for Ness. This made the kids themselves very hungry, so Zelda and Link promised to treat them a 'big feast' at home.

The smashers all walked back to their green car, with bags of toys, pillows and stuffed animals, and treats in their hands.

A shining puddle caught Kirby's eyes. Stopping, Toon Link ran into him and fell near the puddle.

"Why did you stop? I could have ran into that oil puddle!" Toon Link said, a little irritated.

Kirby apologized. "That doesn't look like an oil puddle," he said to the smashers, looking at Kirby and Toon Link.

"What does it look like then?" Link asked, squinting at the puddle. It was hard to determine what was it because it was dark. Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu were the only ones who could notice it because they were shorter.

"I don't know. It looks evil... and terrible," Kirby thought he saw some swirly pieces of something in the puddle. Seeing a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the puddle, Kirby shrieked and leapt back.

However, no one apparently saw what Kirby saw. "Must be your imagination," Popo said to Kirby.

"It wasn't! I think I saw..." Kirby trailed off, having forgotten what the swirly rainbow pieces could have been. "It's probably my imagination. Sorry,"

The others just forgot about it, and all went on to their green car, ready to go home to have even more fun for the rest of the night.

All except Kirby, who knew what he just saw was real. _Why was I the only one who saw it? Why? _Kirby pondered, deep in thought.

What the others thought was an oil puddle was definitely not an oil puddle at all.

It was something completely different, something that would wreak havoc. Something bad would happen, Kirby knew.

_The evilness was going to get worse._


	10. Everything is Far from Normal

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the late chapter. Recently, I've written another fanfic, which seems to be more popular for the moment. Well, here is your new chapter to read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Everything is far from normal... <strong>

**The kids and Link and Zelda at the Smash Hospital**

"Oh, thank you!" Ness grinned at the almost-Boney stuffed animal and candies. "Thanks _so _much!"

He hugged the brown dog with all his might.

Next, they gave Meta Knight the Halberd Pillow and cookies.

"Wow... thanks! A Halberd pillow? That's awesome. Thanks, kids. I also love the cookies," Meta Knight gazed at his two gifts.

"You're welcome!" the kids replied in unison. Lastly, they went to Falco.

Falco was sleeping.

"Don't wake him," Link warned the kids.

"What're we gonna do?" Lucas looked up at Link.

"Just give him a note and put the gifts on the table next to him," Zelda answered. Nana, with a post-it and pencil, wrote down the note. Being an overachiever, she drew all of the kids, Link and Zelda on an additional post-it. The smashers drawn on the post-it were all smiling nicely.

Nana put her note on the table, and Popo put the toys right next to it.

"Come on home with us," Zelda smiled. "We're going to make some dinner. Want some?"

"Sure!"

Back at Zelda's and Link's house, the kids played video games and cards, while Link and Zelda cooked up a delicious meal.

Kirby didn't feel well, ever since he saw the glowing eyes in the puddle. _What is up with me? _He wondered, and tried to hid his nervousness and sick feeling in himself. Thankfully, since the others were having so much fun, they didn't notice Kirby acting unusually.

"Dinner's ready!" Zelda called. The kid smashers all stopped playing. They walked to the table (they didn't run because it would knock over some of the furniture), after washing their hands.

Soup, yellow rice, and vegetables sat on the table. They were accompanied by a freshly cooked chicken as well. All of the just-cooked food created an irresistible smell that made them all impatient to eat.

"Okay, now we eat!" Everyone dug into their food. The food tasted as good as it looked, and everyone filled themselves with the savory chicken and yummy veggies and food. All except for Kirby, who just inhaled some chicken. He excused himself from the table after ten minutes.

"Are you okay? You usually eat a lot!" Nana immediately asked in concern.

"No..." Kirby felt sick. He felt fatigued, tired, and weak. His feet almost gave way, and he almost fell. Kirby staggered a little.

"There's something wrong..."

"Kirby? Kirby? Are...you...okay..."

Spots flickered in Kirby's vision as all faded into darkness.

**At the Smash Hospital again**

"I can't detect the sickness. This is unusual. Hmm..." Dr. Mario bent over the unconscious Kirby.

"What in the world went on then?" Dr. Mario asked the remaining smashers that were with Kirby ten minutes ago.

"Well, we went to the Smash Plaza and bought stuff, then-"

"Wait! Didn't Kirby swallow that cotton?" Toon Link blurted out. "We were at that pillow store, and he swallowed the cotton, thinking it was ice cream."

"That might explain it," Dr. Mario took in the information. "Tell me, was this just an ordinary store, or a magic one? This can tell almost everything."

It was a magic store. It makes cotton and a pillow magically," Nana said. "We made one for Meta Knight."

"You gave a magic pillow to Meta Knight... wait! Take it back then! He might get sick!"

"He's already sick..." Pikachu murmured, looking at Meta Knight, who just fainted. Taking a bag, Pikachu bagged it, without touching it, and tied it up.

"Uh oh!" Dr. Mario said hurriedly. "Who else touched that pillow?"

"All of us..." the kids, Link and Zelda answered slowly. "But we weren't affected. Maybe that was because we only touched it for less than a minute."

Dr. Mario sounded a little relieved. "Just stay here in case... what if something happens?"

"Okay," they agreed. Dr. Mario then went to tend Meta Knight and Kirby, taking blood and magic tests to see if there was any bad substance or anything in their blood, which could have been caused by the pillow.

"We also saw a regular old oil puddle. Kirby probably wasn't feeling well. He seemed to think that oil puddle was an evil puddle, with part of Tabuu's wing, and glowing yellow eyes in it," Lucas suddenly said. "I read his mind, and I saw it all."

"Either he was hallucinating, or it was real." He added.

Dr. Mario nodded. After a few minutes, he held his magic and blood samples. He was frowning.

"The blood appears to be... poisoned, and there is some evil magic in their blood as well," Dr. Mario informed the anxious smashers. "I need to test you guys as well."

He beckoned them to the blood and magic station, were he immediately performed a series of tests on the smashers.

Dr. Mario was worried from all of it. Pretty soon, the smashers got worried as well.

"Well, Link and Zelda," Dr. Mario said. "There's nothing wrong with you two. I've still got to test the kids."

Link and Zelda stood at the counter at the front, watching on the kids in case they needed help.

"Nana and Popo, you're all right..."

"Jigglypuff, you too..."

"Toon Link, you're good..."

"Lucas, Pikachu, there seems to something wrong." Dr. Mario stopped, examining the samples.

"Oh no! Now Lucas and Pika can't play with us!" Nana frowned.

"Well, not yet." The doctor told an upset Nana. "I'll have to perform more tests on Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Lucas. You guys are better off in staying upstairs in the temporary rooms, just in case. This is all not right. I don't know this 'sickness'."

The smashers decided to stay there for the night, worrying about Lucas, Pikachu, and the other ill ones.

**The next day**

Master Hand wasn't at the announcement today, which was unusual. He always would be there. In fact, he was the one who did all of the announcements.

Since MH wasn't at the announcement, Dr. Mario took over. He knew most of this magic illness.

"Smashers. Today, I have an important announcement."

Everyone nodded apprehensively, noticing the announcer's concerned face.

"There has been some magic illness I could not identify. Lucas, Pikachu, Kirby, and Meta Knight so far have caught it. I do not know where it really came from, but the other kids, Link and Zelda informed me that it came from a magic pillow store. This is something serious. It may have to do with Tabuu-"

The smashers gasped. Dr. Mario waited for the smashers to cease their whisperings and gasps.

"-or it may not. Even so, it has to do with Dark Magic, something which I haven't seen in...years."

Sonic interrupted. "What will we do? How are we going to cure the illness?"

"I don't know. All I hope is that they will cure by themselves, which is unlikely. I will have to perform more experiments."

Sonic nodded, and Dr. Mario went on. "I advise you all not to go near anything suspicious, which by what I mean is don't go near anything magic you _don't _know. Okay? Understood?"

"Yes," the audience answered.

"I repeat- please don't go near any dark magic places. You might get ill too, and with too many ill, it will be inevitable that something bad will happen to us and Smash Town."

Everyone looked really worried now. Dr. Mario stepped off the small podium, and the crowd dispersed.

"This must be terrible..." Samus told Zelda, who stood thinking.

"Yes, it is," Zelda answered, deep in thought. "This must have to do with Tabuu. He might have put evil into the Plaza, which is why they could run on magic."

"I hope it will be okay soon," Samus paced around the Smash Fountain.

"It's far from okay, and I don't know when it will get better..." Zelda walked away, waving once to Samus.

With nothing to do, Samus walked to the edge of Smash Town. A path to the right of her led to a field full of tall grass and flowers. _A nice walk would be good for me_, Samus took the path and walked up.

A mystical blue shape lingered behind her, ready to pounce.

**Smash battling time!**

Since Master Hand still wasn't there to assist the smashers, Crazy Hand took MH's part over.

"Two, One, Three!"

The Smashers on the battlefield didn't move.

"It's 'three, two, one, GO!" Lucario growled.

"Sorry," CH apologized. "Three, two, one, GO!"

Lucario, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, and Fox instantly leapt for each other. Lucario's aura powered up, Captain Falcon readied up a Falcon Punch, and Toon Link prepared to do his spin attack. Since all of the smashers were close together, Toon Link's spin attack hit the other three first, sending them to stagger backwards. Captain Falcon immediately retaliated, firing up a punch and kick on the little Hylian. Toon Link flew backwards from the impact.

Fox shot his blaster to try to stop the others from coming closer to him, but unfortunately his blaster doesn't make opponents flinch upon the shot. Lucario advanced onwards, evading each shot with graceful ability.

It was too bad for Fox. With a full-charged blast of aura power, Fox wasn't KO'd, but now his damage percentage was high. Fox flew back, past the edge of the platform. Falling, he quickly told himself to use his FireFox move, which would blast him up to the platform.

"Fire!" He shouted, and the fire around him blasted him up. Lucario, who was waiting for Fox on the ledge was burned from the recovery move.

"Heh," Fox smirked, but didn't let his small victory slow him down. He shot his blaster at Lucario, and grabbed him. Throwing him upwards, he shot his blaster once again, and two of the three shots connected. Lucario flew up.

Fox leaped up at the vulnerable Pokémon, but Lucario was ready for it. Lucario kicked Fox straight in the face. It hit his nose right-on.

"Ufff!" Fox grunted. His nose stung, but it faded away. Lucario, up on one of the ledges of the Battle Field, charged his aura yet again.

Fox had an idea. He would sneak behind Lucario and smash him with his powerful finishing move. It wouldn't work as well, because Lucario was a psychic. _Oh well, it's worth a try_. He stalked towards Lucario, quietly. Lucario didn't notice. Creeping up a bit more, Lucario started to turn-

But Fox used his Front Smash and KO'd Lucario. Doing a short taunt, he moved on, while Lucario was brought back. He was on his last life (this was a two-life battle).

Meanwhile, Toon Link and Captain Falcon were battling intensely against each other. Toon Link hacked with his sword, while Captain Falcon used his punches and kicks.

A rainbow-ish flash blinded the smashers for a second. They knew that it was the Smash Ball. It would get them their final smash powers- if they were the one to break it.

Toon Link dashed off, with a Captain Falcon following close behind. Because of this, Toon Link threw a bomb behind him, and it hit Capt. Falcon. Capt. Falcon was sent flying back, and Toon Link sped up.

Lucario hit the Smash Ball with his aura. Toon Link was also hit away by Fox's punch. Nevertheless, Toon Link shot his boomerang at full power and threw his bombs at it. One of the bombs hit Lucario, and the boomerang hit Fox and the Smash Ball. The bomb unfortunately missed his opponents and the Smash Ball.

Lucario recovered from TL's hit, and punched the ball, sending it straight at Toon Link. A swipe of his sword broke the Smash Ball.

"Ha ha!" TL shouted in glee as he activated his smash power. Captain Falcon was the unfortunate victim. Lucario, being close enough to Capt. Falcon during the time, was partially caught in it. Fox just stayed away from it all.

Lucario was being bounced around in the glowing Triforce. Toon Link hit the two victims with all the might he had.

With a shout, he launched his final move of the final smash. Captain Falcon was KO'd.

"Yayyyy!" Toon Link taunted.

Fox took advantage of TL and kicked him in the back.

"Whhhoooaa!" Toon Link shouted in surprise. Fox smirked once again. TL immediately used his Meteor Smash and hit Lucario. Lucario growled threateningly and used his fully charged aura to hit the green boy. Since TL was in high damage percentages, TL lost his first life.

Lucario charged towards Fox again. Fox was still vengeful at Lucario, and sidestepped. Lucario flew over the edge of the platform and fell. In instinct, the blue Pokémon used his jump/boost (whatever you want to call it) move and recovered. Fox powered up his down smash, and Lucario was eliminated out of the game.

_Too bad, Lucario. Better luck next time_, Fox thought. Then, he went to join the battle of TL vs. CF (Captain Falcon). Fox whapped his big tail, which was a useful weapon, and hit CF. Toon Link swiped at Fox's tail, and Fox yelped with pain.

"Falcon PUNCH!" CF screamed out, and Fox was temporary knocked into oblivion. He lost his first life.

The rivalry between TL and CF remained. Both of them, being good defenders and attackers, had only scored some hits on each other. Both were 20% damaged.

"You! Will! Die!" CF yelled, as he punched Toon Link in the face.

"You! Will! To!" Toon Link shouted back, throwing ten bombs at once. Five hit CF, while two hit TL himself. Three hit a nearby box, sending a Smash Ball flying out.

"Wow! You're going to lose!" Toon Link shouted.

"Loser!" CF shrieked loudly, making TL wince a little. CF used this to knock the little boy away. He broke the Smash Ball, since it was very damaged in the beginning. The three bombs had mostly damaged it.

"Loser, loser, come close now!" CF taunted. Toon Link, having battled with CF many times, knew not to go close.

However, CF ran towards the little boy, who tripped over a wind-up bomb. It was flashing red and black.

CF activated his final smash-

The bomb exploded-

And the final smash took effect just a split second before the bomb hit the two.

Toon Link was thrown onto a race track.

Roaring of cars became louder and louder, until-

CRASH! The cars hit Toon Link at full speed, sending Toon Link outside of the Smash Boundaries.

Captain Falcon had won. Or did he?

He was transported to another battle scene.

"Sudden Death. GO!" Crazy yelled.

"What?" CF shouted. "I won!"

No one replied. Toon Link was no where to be seen. Bombs started to fall, and CF sidestepped to avoid them. He eventually saw TL dodging bombs as well. CF ran to TL, and almost hit him. TL did the same, but the hit didn't connect either.

"Idiot! Die!"

"We can't die, Captain Falcon."

"Right. But anyways, you lose." CF made a shield, and a bomb bounced off of it. TL didn't notice, and was the one who lost the match.

**After the match**

As soon as Capt. Falcon was transported back to the Smash Room (for preparing battles), he knew something was wrong.

Why did he still feel a lot of pain? Normally, once Smashers finished battling, they were healed of most of their wounds. Captain Falcon felt like he still had all of those bruises and scrapes from the intense match.

He then looked at his arm. There were some scratches on it, mostly caused by Toon Link. _That would have been healed. Why is it not?_

Toon Link, Lucario, and fox all seemed to be worried over at. Zelda was busy healing the wounds.

"...don't know what happened...magic...what?"

"...something bad...dark magic or the magic Master Hand is wearing off..."

"By the way, where is Master Hand?"

"Don't know, he's been out for quite a while."

"That never happens..."

Captain Falcon sat down. The other three seemed to be in the same state as he. Zelda eventually cam over, with Dr. Mario.

"Oh my, you're injured too!" Dr. Mario tended to Capt. Falcon's injuries.

"Master Hand's magic is going awry or something like that." Zelda frowned. "What in the world of Hyrule is happening?"

"I've no idea..." Link trailed off.

"I guess we shouldn't do matches. We could get hurt worse than this. Maybe we can just do practice matches," Master Hand cut in, frowning at the mess. Something about him seemed _odd _to the Smashers.

"Where were you? You were gone for a long while!" Zelda asked.

"Well... I heard of the dark magic and stuff coming far to the East. I went to go see."

"Why didn't you go and ask us to see?"

"It would be too dangerous for you."

"Nothing's too dangerous for us if we Smashers work together," Link said confidently. The others in the room nodded.

"Yeah... Is everything okay, Master Hand?" Marth questioned.

"Ah yes, yes. I am. Certainly." MH immediately put in. Lucario frowned, seeing that something was wrong. He growled a bit, but MH didn't seem to hear.

MH left after that. Lucario, after waiting a bit, started to speak.

"He's lying. There's something wrong with this."

"I got that feeling as well," Zelda added on. "We all need to find out. We should-"

"spy on Master Hand!" Ike piped up.

"Alrighty then. Let's make a plan," Marth encouraged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Did you enjoy it? Please review, comment, like, follow, etc. with my fanfic if you really enjoy it! See you later!<strong>


End file.
